A Real Life
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Grimmjow x Neliel. Grimmy and Nel get married and move to the living world...wait, what? No, seriously. Rated for a reason, tis lemony. VERY.
1. Chapter 1

"This has got to be some kind of fucking joke." Grimmjow muttered.

Neliel's eyes opened, and she rolled over to stare at him.

"OHMIGAWSH WHAT DID WE DO LAST NIGHT?" she cried, looking down at her left ring finger, which had a sparkling, golden band on it.

"Well, apparently, some guy gave us these gigai things, and we got married in this place called…Vegas."

"What?"

"And we learned some pansy ass language called…English."

"Why?" she demanded, gripping his shoulders.

"I'm asking myself the same question." His eyes surveyed her…naked…form, and he found that he liked what he saw!

"This has got to be some kind of fucking joke." She found herself echoing his words from earlier.

"Apparently not. Check this out." He pressed a button on some square plastic device, and on some large glass screen, a picture was shown. Of her, and of him, and they were getting married.

"Was there alcohol involved?"

"Actually, I don't think so."

"Why not? Why would we get married?"

"I'm sure the sex was good." Grimmjow mused.

"I don't even remember what happened!" Neliel cried, then she shrugged. "So, we're married?"

"Yeah."

"Why are we even here?"

"Aizen said so. We're going to some place called…Iowa. We're supposed to raise a family, or some bullshit like that. It's some really fucked up experiment, I guess."

"Why do you know all of this, and I don't?" Nel demanded.

"Eh, you were drugged." Grimmjow told her.

"Makes sense…" she muttered, sighing.

"Wanna get started on that family, Nel?"

"Family…oh no!" her hands flew to her face. "Kids? Diapers? Jobs? Haven't you thought about the implications? Having a family is a lot of responsibility, Grimmjow!" she cried.

His lips were suddenly upon hers. "Who the fuck cares? Just shut up and fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

"Oh, Grimmjow, when you put it that way, how can I refuse? Get off of me! I'm not in the mood." She growled, shoving him off of her. And there was nothing worse than an irritated Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Grimmjow would learn that quickly.

"Sorry." He muttered, and then he looked to her. "Wait—we're honeymooning. You mean to tell me that you won't put out on a honeymoon? Eh?"

"Take a nap or something. I have a headache."

"Sex relieves headaches."

"It's a _migraine."_

"Yeah, and sex would get rid of it."

"Do you want me to throw up all over you?"

"Who said you'd be on top?"

"Oh, well, what if I fell asleep halfway through? Would you finish the job?"

"Fuck yes! Once I start, I can't stop. I'll just fuck your ass back awake."

"I hear snoring is a big turn-off."

"That's just a bit kinky, is all."

"What if my head were to fall off?"

"I'm so not into necrophilia, but I guess I could finish at least."

"You are a sick bastard! Why did I ever marry you?"

"I don't fucking know."

"But you're…" she flushed, and pounced on him. "The sexiest sick bastard I ever knew."

"Even sexier than Nnoitora?"

She laughed at him. "Nnoitora? He doesn't even hold a candle to you! Besides, I wasn't exactly attracted to him, anyway. That's just twisted." She retorted.

"I think I love you."

"Love is not a word to throw around. Must I beat you?"

"The fuck would you do that for? I'm no fucking pansy! I could take you!"

"Oh? Try me."

He attempted to wrestle her for top, however, she proved that his strength was miserably inadequate to bring him to the top, and she had managed to undress the both of them in the time it took for his attempt to fail. Then, without warning, she was impaling herself on him. His sharp intake of breath was all she needed to know that she was doing her job. Pleasing him.

She moved on top of him, her hips working up and down, up and down, her hands braced on either side of his body so that she could properly work his cock. She loved the feeling; she loved the rhythm. His hips thrust up when she rocketed down, thus enhancing her pleasure, and causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

Eventually, she could go on no longer, and she fell limp against him, not fully satisfied, but exhausted. Perhaps she had partied too hard at the wedding…she could not remember. He obviously was not satisfied, and he rolled her over, continuing where she had left off.

His hips worked a hard and fast rhythm, and Neliel found herself being forced closer and closer to delicious orgasm. Her legs barely managed to wrap around Grimmjow's waist, and he took the opportunity to pull her up so that he could press her up against a wall, continuing his punishing, orgasmic thrusts.

Neliel found herself crying out her unadulterated pleasure far sooner than she had expected, and Grimmjow's release followed shortly, flooding her insides with warmth. He laid her down, and rested next to her, drawing her into his muscular arms lazily.

"Now I think I know what you mean by love." Neliel murmured betweens desperate gasps for air. He stroked her hair lazily, smirking.

"How'd you know I wasn't joking?" he asked mildly.

"I didn't." she returned, nestling her head into his chest. "You're comfortable. I could fall asleep. I will fall asleep. What should we name our first child?"

"The fuck if I know." Grimmjow returned.

"I was thinking…Reiyou, if it's a boy." She murmured dreamily.

"Why the hell—"

"Or…Chuushin for a girl."

"Just sleep…"

"Or…" she drifted off, and he was rewarded by her deep, even breaths. He smiled to himself, and then fell asleep himself, happy that he had just had the best sex ever!

--

Neliel woke up to a shock. Grimmjow's arms were around her! Her eyes doubled in size, and she pushed him away.

"Nel…I love you…" he murmured, obviously in a dream. Her heart melted, and she hugged him to her rather ample bosom.

"Aw, Grimmy…" she cooed happily, running her fingers through his hair.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?"

"You said you love me!" she cried happily, squeezing him close.

"Obviously I was asleep."

"You said it." She replied nonchalantly. "I believed you. I love you, too."

"You do?" his eyes became round.

"Yeah! I love you!" she returned in a reverent tone.

"Shut up! Don't say it like that!" he growled.

"Why not? Why can't I? Isn't this…where are we?"

"America."

"America?" the blood left her face. "Why America? Oh…" she moaned. "Well, it's a free country, at least. I can say it however I want!"

"You said it wasn't a word to throw around!"

"I'm not throwing it around! Saying 'I love that windowsill' would be throwing it around! Or! 'I love Nnoitora!' _That _would be throwing it around coming from anyone's lips."

"Dammit, why did you have to say that?"

"I like to make you mad." She returned. "Can't we go to a beach or something?"

"There aren't any fucking beaches around here."

"Really? I just wanted to lay out in the sun…"

"It's raining."

"Let's go play in the rain!" she cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the bed and running out onto the balcony, forgetting that she was naked, and visible to all. Luckily, it was three a.m., and there were…a bunch of people outside. Grimmjow tried not to growl in anger, especially when there were a bunch of camera flashes aimed mainly at Nel.

"Nel…" he grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Hey! You lied! It's not raining out here…" she pouted adorably, almost like a child, completely oblivious to the stares of fascination she was getting due to her nudeness.

"Nel…there are people watching you. You are naked! And so am I, for fuck's sake let's go inside!"

"What?" she looked around, and waved at all of the people. A couple of teenage boys had nosebleeds, and she could see that easily for they were only on the third floor.

She then followed Grimmjow back inside.

"Dammit, Nel! You can't do that! People can see you!" he growled.

"Sheesh, what crawled up your butt and died?"

"What? Nel! Don't say shit like that! You're not human!"

"Uh, apparently I am, if I can be seen by them. Calm down, you'll burst a blood vessel."

This was totally a new side of Nel, one that Grimmjow was not sure he wanted to see. She was being _mean_ to him! He felt abused.

"Nel…are you all right?"

"I feel so alive!" she cried, and tackled him onto the bed. His eyes widened, and he grinned.

"Really now?" his hands found her hips, his fingers digging in and causing her to moan and cry out. She nodded vigorously, feeling him begin to prod at her leg. He was hard, hot, long, and demanding.

"Oh…Grimmy!" she cried softly, her teeth sinking into his neck as his fingers moved from her hips slowly, brushing across her heating skin until they were beginning to caress her mound of Venus. Her eyes narrowed, and his fingers moved lower, until they had found her clitoris, and eventually delved within her.

It pleased him to feel that she was already wet and ready for him, and his fingers slid inside easily. Her gasps and whimpers of pleasure egged him on, and her hands moved desperately to find his length. "Grimm…jow…" she murmured, her long fingers wrapping about his cock, her other hand moving down to caress his scrotum.

He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud, for her actions pleased him greatly. "Shit, Nel…how'd you get so good?"

Her eyes told him to just shut up and worry about pleasing her. He obliged willingly, trying to match her passion desperately. After realizing that the foreplay would be far less satisfying than the act itself, Grimmjow pulled from her hands and pushed her down onto the bed, spreading her legs apart with strong hands. Her eyes surveyed him through thick eyelashes, looking over his strong body, his long torso, his muscles, his long, thick, manhood poised just outside of her entrance.

She felt herself shivering in anticipation, hoping he would enter her soon. Instead, he teased her, rubbing his cock around her entrance, against her clit, and she felt so hot, and so faint.

"Grimmjow…please…" she murmured, pouting. He shook his head.

"No fucking way. Savor it, woman." He growled, laying his hand on her shoulder, the other one wrapped around his own manhood to guide it. She gasped and panted, bucking her hips up to meet him.

"Grimmjow…" she murmured in a faraway voice. He could feel her _hot_ wet entrance against him, her body pleading with him in every way. He could not resist any longer, and in one swift, smooth motion he was inside of her, thrusting as hard and fast as he could.

Her back arced, her hips rising. He groaned softly, for that simple rise pressed his manhood closer to his body, resulting in an intense feeling. "Fuck…Nel…" he managed between pants of effort. He could see the sweat rolling from her forehead, and leaned forward between thrusts to kiss along her birthmark.

His fingers moved to caress that pulsing clit of hers, and she cried out in pleasure, teeth sinking into her lower lip, blood beginning to pour from the abused flesh. She was getting so close to that explosion of delight, that ever-nearing orgasm.

"Oh, Grimmjow…" she moaned blissfully, her back arcing and her muscles tightening as he brought her to orgasm, crying out triumphantly. He echoed her cry as he filled her with his hot seed, and she shut her eyes, whimpering softly.

"Neliel…" he murmured, kissing her face softly, surprised at his tender actions. He was being tender? Delicate? Well, she did fuck absolutely fantastically. That deserved praise in the form of affection.

"When do we leave this place?"

"Three days."

"That's not a very long honeymoon."

"Actually, we've been here for 11 days."

"Se…seriously?" she asked, her eyes wide. He nodded.

"They really drugged me, huh."

"Yeah, they sure did." He smirked and kissed her. "You were awful in bed when you were drugged. Fuck, you were like a vegetable! I thought I'd have to get a fucking divorce or something. Thank Aizen that you're good." He sighed, looking up to the ceiling.

"I'm hungry." She murmured.

Grimmjow looked to the clock, frowning. It was…one o' clock in the afternoon! They must have been going at it for longer than he thought…

"I'm gonna take a shower." He told her, running his hand through his hair. Neliel ran her own hand through her hair, and her eyes widened in shock.

"My mask…it's gone!" she exclaimed. Grimmjow gave her a look that said 'No shit.' She giggled. "The gigai, right?"

"Yeah. The gigai."

"I'm taking a shower, too."

"Fuck no! You know what'll happen?"

"Yeah, we'll get dinner instead of lunch."

"Oh. Well, fuck, come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom of the hotel room, turning on the shower's water quickly. She blushed, for now their naked bodies were in the broad light of—the bathroom.

"Grimmjow…you're so…" she hesitated, blushing furiously. "Muscular."

"Yeah? You look fucking amazing." He told her mildly.

"Huh?" she felt her heart stop, she thought. She smiled sweetly, biting her lip.

"Get in. The water's nice."

She stepped under the stream, and found that it was freezing cold. "AH! Grimmjow! It's freezing!"

"Yeah, I know."

She knew what he had intended to do, and he had succeeded. Her nipples were hard enough to cut through glass. But, her legs were covered in goose bumps. Luckily, the showerhead was removable, and she removed it, aiming it right at Grimmjow's manly parts.

"NEL!!" he was outraged.

"You asked for it." She returned nonchalantly, her hair dripping wet, and her entire body shaking. She promptly replaced that showerhead and turned the water up to a much warmer temperature. "Shower with me."

"Fuck…I can't refuse…" he muttered, stepping into the water with her. He suddenly pulled her close, shoving her against the wall of the shower and making a swift entry.

"Ah-ah! Grimmjow! What are you doing?" she demanded in a quavering voice.

"Getting my payback."

"What for?"

"Shrinkage, dammit." He growled, thrusting into her brutally.

"Shr—what?"

"Never mind." His hands found her hips to hold her steady for a moment while he adjusted. Then, his hands moved to her breasts, cupping them and kneading them. Her hips pushed forward as she whimpered her pleasure, her hands finding his shoulders and gripping him for balance. Her nails dug into his flesh, and she thought she was seeing stars.

He pounded into her brutally for a while; then dipped his head so that he could fasten his mouth onto a nipple, sucking at it passionately, pausing in his thrusts, though he was still within her. She whimpered softly, almost begging him to continue.

"Shit, Nel, I can't get enough of you."

"Huh? Grimmjow…" she whined.

"Fine, fine." He continued his thrusts, reluctantly pulling his head from her breast. She moaned softly, her eyes closed, her head rolling back against the wall of the shower. He continued his thrusts, one hand eventually moving to caress that pleasure-receiving nub of hers. She whimpered ecstatically, her hips bucking forward. She and Grimmjow released at the same time, and she felt that creamy warmth burst inside of her.

Her head lolled onto his shoulder, and she slumped forward with exhaustion.

"I think a bath would be better, Grimmy." She murmured sleepily.

"Yeah." He agreed, stopping up the tub, and holding her steady until it filled. Luckily, it was a Jacuzzi tub, and thus large enough for both of them. He set her down gently so that she could bathe, and so that he could, as well. He grabbed a bottle of soap, and a pouf.

She took the pouf from him, trying to show that she was not completely helpless. She lathered it up, and he took it from her, washing her gorgeous body in long, sure strokes, making sure to give her every ounce of pleasure he could. She then moved to do the same for him, kissing the trail of soap she left on his back.

Her lips eventually made it to his, and they share a long, passionate, soapy kiss. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She sighed happily, closing her eyes blissfully.

"I'm still hungry." She told him.

"Rinse off. Let's go."

She did just that, and he followed suit. They managed to get dressed without touching each other, through some well-placed miracle, for Neliel was about to pass out from hunger, and Grimmjow was getting close to that.

She pulled on an ankle length skirt, the first thing she could find. She suddenly decided that the swishing about her ankles was rather pleasant, and besides that, she looked _good_ in it! She smirked to herself, and pulled on a black bra. The underwear she wore was a green, and for some reason, it irritated Grimmjow that she would choose black and green for her undergarments.

She then pulled on a sleeveless, pink shirt to go with her white skirt. She smiled engagingly at Grimmjow, who had opted for a pair of gray jeans, and a button-down, light blue shirt with only two or three of the buttons buttoned. She ran up to him and gave him a big kiss, flinging her arms about him.

"Nel…" he growled, feeling his desire raising rapidly. "Get off of me, or we'll never leave this place."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Grimmy!" she apologized quickly, her golden eyes wide. She picked up a blue and white purse, and opened it to find a green wallet filled with…American money! She was absolutely thrilled by all of the wonders that small bag contained, but she would have to investigate later. She had to learn how to walk in her new, pink stilettos…and fast!


	2. Hey, Jealousy

_Author's note: The chapter title is inspired by the song 'Hey Jealousy' by the Gin Blossoms. They're a great band, and if you like laid back rock love songs, they're for you, I think._

_And, this is such a long chapter! I couldn't get myself to stop writing it. Isn't that awful? No, not really. Enjoy! R&R!_

_Hehe, a warning, I think these chapters are just going to keep getting longer! This story is just so much fun! I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as I am writing this! _

--

Chapter 2: **Hey, Jealousy**

After several missteps and possibilities of breaking her ankles, Neliel managed to figure out just the right steps to take in order to walk properly in her new footwear. She simply was not used to such high shoes! Wasn't she tall enough as it was? Now she stood a few inches above Grimmjow, and she could tell he was not happy about it.

What did she care? She was human! She was on top of the—a sudden fall broke her from her thoughts.

"Oh! Ow!" she cried, and a group of people—mostly men—gathered about her on the sidewalk, much to Grimmjow's chagrin.

"She'll be fine, just give her some goddamned room!" he growled. They were all offering assistance, and so kindly—it was irritating Grimmjow that any of these men thought they could lay hands on _his_ wife! He lifted her to her feet easily, gripping her hand possessively.

"Oh! Miss, are you sure you'll be okay to walk?"

"I'd gladly carry you to your cab!"

"I'll call a cab for you right here!"

"I'll do anything for you!"

Neliel giggled, blushing slightly as she waved them away. "Oh, no, I'll be fine. But I really do appreciate your—Grimmjow?" she turned, finding that he had begun to walk away, after dropping her hand. "Grimmjow! Wait for me—Oh!" she fell again, unable to run properly in her shoes. This time, her skirt lifted slightly so that her bare knee skidded across cement.

As if being hungry wasn't enough, now there was blood involved!

"Grimmjow!" she cried piteously, her golden eyes wide at the sight of her own blood. Not that it was a frightening sight by any means, but she intended to milk all the concern from Grimmjow she could. "I think I broke my knee cap!"

"I'll call 911!" someone offered.

"I'll go get you some bandages and ice!"

"I'm here for moral support!"

"You'll be okay, Miss!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, leave my wife alone!" Grimmjow growled fiercely, taking Neliel into his arms and carrying her. "Shit, I thought you were sensible enough to wear shoes you could walk in." he muttered, giving her a short kiss, as if to comfort her and to show ownership over her all at once. She blushed prettily, and hid her face in his shoulder, forgetting about the blood that was dripping down her leg. That is, until some young man brought a bandage to her.

"Oh, Grimmjow, let him clean up my knee, at least! I'd be so upset if I bled all over someone's restaurant." She told him, and he stopped to let the man dress his wife's wound. At least she wouldn't be bleeding everywhere. He'd have to make this whole incident up to her later on.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow. I'll learn to walk in these. Or…I'll wear better shoes." She told him, pouting slightly as he began walking again. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, and he managed to hail a cab through some miracle. He hadn't really known what a cab was, but he had managed to catch a glimpse at a dictionary or something to figure it out. There were a lot of things he'd have to learn.

"Nah, don't worry about it, kid." He told her, brushing her hair back from her eyes as he helped her into the cab.

She smiled sweetly at him, although a little faintly. Her stomach growled then, and the cab driver looked back at Grimmjow as if accusing him of the noise. Neliel waved at him and indicated that it had been her, with a sheepish smile. "I'm starving, I haven't eaten in days."

Then the cab driver shot Grimmjow another accusing look. After all, Neliel looked rather abused, with the drying blood on her leg, and her tired expression. Grimmjow grumbled something under his breath as he sat down and closed the door.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not fucking abusing her. We just got married, and we're both a little tired. The kid just fell out there on the sidewalk. Not a big deal, so mind your own damn business." Grimmjow growled, his dark blue eyes narrow.

"Whatever!" the driver waved his hands. "Where to, Mister?"

"Ah…the nearest, _nice_ restaurant. If you take us to some seedy little dump, I'll kick your ass up and down the fucking street, got it?"

"Y-y-yes, Mister!" the driver nodded, and then took off. He stopped in front of some restaurant, and looked at the meter. "That'll be twenty one dollars even, Mister."

Grimmjow shelled out three ten-dollar bills and threw them at the guy. "Keep the change." He muttered, and then helped Neliel, who had been quiet for a while, out of the car, wrapping his arms about her for a moment. He could not keep himself from hugging her, for he was growing attached to her. He could not fathom why that could be.

She stood shakily as he closed the door, and then lifted her into his arms.

"I can walk, Grimmjow…" she murmured weakly.

"Sure. I don't want you to. You fucking fall again, I'll be pissed." He told her, and she nodded. She did not really mind being carried. It was sort of nice, actually. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but return that smile. She was gorgeous when she smiled, after all.

"How many, sir?" the host asked calmly. Grimmjow smiled, pleased at the place they had arrived at. Nice enough to be well staffed, but not quite nice enough to where a reservation would be needed.

"Just the two of us."

"Right this way." The host took two menus and led them to a table. Grimmjow carried Nel, who had again fallen into silence. Her silences were frightening Grimmjow a bit, but he figured she'd talk later. Her head was resting against his shoulder, and he could have sworn that she was asleep.

"Nel…" he murmured, attempting to rouse her. She mumbled something incoherently and nestled into his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head, smiling to himself. The poor kid had starved herself to sleep! Well, he'd let her sleep.

The host watched as Grimmjow sat down in the booth, resting Nel's legs on the long seat.

"Your server will be right with you." He informed him, trying not to burst into helpless laughter at the sight before him. It was adorable, yet humorous at the same time. He would not have objected to being the man holding that gorgeous woman.

Grimmjow used his free hand to flip through the menu, deciding on the place's "specialty," smoked salmon, for himself. He would have to order for Nel, too, but he was not really sure what she would like. He figured she'd go for a salad, but what about for a main course? He sighed and decided on a steak for her. If she did not like it, he'd just order something else.

"Hi, I'm Tanya, and I'll be your waitress today!" the waitress, a vivacious brunette, greeted. She then looked to the sleeping Nel. "Oh…is she going to be all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just damned tired, is all."

"Oh, well, that's good, I guess! What can I get you to drink? We've got Pepsi products, iced tea, lemonade, pink lemonade, chocolate milk—"

"Milk?" Grimmjow perked up. He had always wished to try milk, and chocolate milk sounded rather delicious. "I'll have chocolate milk." After all, he had had so much goddamned tea in Las Noches. "And she'll have some…pink lemonade, I guess."

"I can always bring her something different if she doesn't like it! Free of charge, I promise." Tanya told him. "I'll be right back with those." She told him brightly, and left. Grimmjow sighed and looked down at his sleeping bride, her face nearly hidden in his shoulder. He couldn't resist kissing her exposed cheek, and she stirred, but did not wake.

Ah, well, he'd wake her when the food arrived. She wasn't missing much, after all.

The waitress came back with the drinks, one a milky brown, the other one pink. Each glass had a straw in it, and Grimmjow looked at the straws curiously as his drink was set before him.

"Can I take your order?"

Grimmjow frowned, and it was easy to see his confusion. Tanya was not about to ask questions, but she just assumed Grimmjow had either never been to a restaurant, or had never ordered for himself.

"What would you like to eat, sir?"

"Oh. I'll have that…smoked salmon, or whatever. And she'll get the steak and salad."

"How does she want the steak?"

"Huh?"

"How does she want her steak cooked?"

"Oh…I dunno. I've never had steak before. We just moved to this country."

"Oh! You barely have an accent!" she told him brightly. "Well, you can have it rare, which is bloody and very pink in the middle, and very raw. There's medium rare, which is a little less pink in the middle, but still bloody. Medium is very slightly bloody and pink, medium well is cooked all the way through, and well done is no pink at all." She explained very quickly.

"Uh…medium, I guess." He shrugged.

"All right!" she nodded and took the menus, and left. Grimmjow marveled at the sleeping masterpiece he held in his arms. His fingers smoothed her hair back, and then ran through the silky locks. She whimpered softly, heaving a sigh.

"Aw…Nel…" he smiled and kissed her forehead. Then, Tanya appeared with a plate in hand. She set it on the table, and smiled.

"The salad for the lady!" she told him with a nod. She set one before him, as well, and he looked at it curiously. She frowned, and showed him the fork, and how to utilize it.

"Ah, thanks." He managed, slightly embarrassed by that. Well, at least no one was watching. And it was good to have _someone _who was actually helpful. He nudged Neliel, trying again to wake her. She moaned softly, shifting. "Come on, Nel, wake up, you've got food to eat."

She shifted again, mumbling something about wanting ten more minutes. "No, Nel, wake up now." He told her. She opened her sleepy golden orbs and fastened them on him.

"When'd I fall asleep, Grimmy-ji?" she asked softly.

"After we got out of the cab."

"Oh…is this mine?" she asked, looking to the salad.

"Yeah."

"Oh." She slid onto the booth, seating herself right beside Grimmjow, as close as possible. She picked up her fork, beginning to eat her salad with ease. "Ah, this is good!" she told him with a beam, as he struggled with his fork. By the time he got finished with one bite, her plate was cleared.

"Hey! How the hell did ya eat that so fast?"

She grabbed his hand and showed him how to use the fork, going so far as to bring it to his mouth. He growled his disapproval, though really, he was pleased with the contact. Eventually, he finished his salad, and then the main course arrived.

He looked to Nel, hoping she would enjoy what he had ordered for her. She looked at her steak, frowning for a moment. Then, she picked up a knife and her fork and began to devour it greedily. He followed suit, deciding that salmon was the best food ever. The milk was pretty damn good, too.

"Thanks, Grimmjow." She smiled when she was finished, almost too full to move. She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. The check was brought to them, and he looked down at it, not batting an eye. It was only about forty bucks, anyway! He laid down the money, along with a hefty tip. After all, he had enough money to get him through for a while. They'd have plenty enough to support themselves until they found jobs or something. Though, Grimmjow did not like the idea of Nel working.

But Aizen seemed to have something set up for them…

He carried Nel out of the restaurant, and into another cab. She had fallen asleep on him again, and he took her to the hotel room, laying her down in the bed and pulling the covers over her. He wasn't so tired yet, he wasn't ready to sleep. He just sat at the bedside, watching Neliel sleep. She looked so peaceful, and he could not resist kissing her forehead tenderly.

He did not really wish to watch her sleep the whole night through, though, so he wandered out of the room, making sure to take his card key along. He went down to the first floor in the elevator, and made his way to the vending machines, looking over them. It was then that he heard a few familiar voices.

"Aw, shut up, Sun-Sun! I'm gonna fucking—"

"Apache, calm down. We're in public."

"Sun-Sun, you know why Apache's in a bad mood!" Mila Rose's voice could be distinguished easily, along with the laugh evident in her tone.

"No…"

"Remember? Grimmjow up and married that Neliel bitch! She's jealous!"

Grimmjow could almost picture Mila Rose sticking her tongue out at both Apache and Sun-Sun. Where the hell was Halibel?

"That's not why I'm in a bad mood. Besides, he was _forced_ to marry her." She growled.

"Oh, right. Perhaps it's Mr. Frigid, her husband. Still, you sound jealous of her, Apache."

"How did you end up marrying Ulquiorra-sama, anyway, Apache?"

"I don't fucking know. I'd make a better match for Grimmjow, anyway. I bet I'm better in bed than her! Me and her should switch husbands."

Grimmjow ducked into the shadows, suddenly regretting having ever made Apache a conquest of his, and shuddering at the thought of giving up Neliel.

"Well, Nnoitora is surprisingly good in bed!" Mila Rose bragged.

Sun-Sun's scoff could be heard, and Grimmjow knew that they were coming closer, possibly into the vending machine room.

"Shut up, Sun-Sun! Just because you're happy with that freak of yours!" Mila Rose cried defensively.

"Oh, Szayel Aporro-sama, oh, oh!" Apache moaned, mimicking Sun-Sun. "Your cock is so long, and you fuck me so good! Oh, Szayel Aporro-sama!"

Grimmjow almost felt bad for the girl, and he felt the need to snap Apache's neck, or at least give her a good smack. Then, they entered the vending machine area, and looked at the machine Grimmjow had been eyeing.

"What did Halibel-sama want?" Sun-Sun asked meekly, and Grimmjow caught the blush spreading like wildfire across her face. Well, at least another good match had come out of this whole experimentation deal. Apache was the only one who seemed unhappy.

Well, she _had_ tried to tell him she loved him. That did not exactly sit well with the sexta espada.

"A fucking banana." Apache growled.

"Apache, we didn't fucking ask you to come with us. If you're gonna be a bitch, go and thaw out your man!" Mila Rose cried. "Halibel-sama wanted us to bring her some ice, and a couple of bottles of lemonade, or something. And then, just leave them outside the door of her room." Mila Rose told Sun-Sun in a rather calm voice. She found she was sympathizing with the poor girl, after all.

"Whatever! You did so!" Apache retorted. Grimmjow sighed and massaged his forehead, trying to keep a growing headache at bay. If only he would have just stayed in his room…watching Neliel sleep…

"Someone's here…" Mila Rose looked around, having heard Grimmjow's sigh. He kneaded his temples in frustration and stepped from the shadows.

"Quit carrying on so goddamned much." Grimmjow muttered, his teeth gritted. He looked to Apache. "You better watch yourself." He told her, his eyes narrow as he shoved her aside so that he could get a chocolate milk from the vending machine.

"Watch myself? The hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, and he sighed.

"Calm your ass down. Shit, are you an idiot or something?"

"No! But you are! Look who you fucking married!"

"I swear, if you say anymore about—"

"Nel was a fucking kid! You're practically a pedophile! I bet she cries for her mommy in bed! I bet she lies there like a limp noodle. Fucking her is probably like fucking a blow up doll!" Apache just did not know when to shut up. She continued to try and badmouth Nel until she found herself pinned up against a wall by her throat, gasping for air.

"Don't you dare talk about my wife that way, you bitch. Don't talk about anyone that way, for that matter." He looked to Sun-Sun, his anger driving him to do things that ordinarily he wouldn't do. "You better leave Neliel and Sun-Sun alone, or I'll fucking blow your head off." He threatened, his eyes narrow. Sun-Sun's eyes widened, and she looked to Mila Rose, who had managed to grab everything they needed.

"Besides, Nel's better in bed then you'll ever be, so shut the fuck up about her. I hear you talking shit about her behind her back again, I'll make you suffer."

"We'll just…uh, be going now!" Mila Rose said, beginning to edge out the door.

"Yeah, Apache, you can catch up with us later!"

It seemed to Grimmjow as if they knew something that he did not. "No, you'll take this bitch with you." He growled, throwing an almost unconscious Apache at Sun-Sun. He bought a pink lemonade for Nel, remembering that she had seemed to like the beverage at the restaurant, and then left, seething at the actions of Apache.

For the sake of Nel, he would not lay a finger on Apache. He knew Apache thought it would lead to more, but Grimmjow would not let it happen. He did not want to touch that bitch, when he had perfection awaiting him in his room.

He made his way to their room, setting their drinks on a side table. Neliel sat up in bed suddenly, her eyes wide.

"Grimmjow?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Yeah, it's me. What's with you?"

She suddenly tackled him in a hug, pressing against him as hard as she could. "Oh…Grimmjow…" she murmured. "I woke up, and you were gone! And it scared me…" she whispered, hiding her face in his neck.

"Aw, Nel, why?"

"I didn't know you were leaving…" she pouted, looking up at him. "I know it's silly, but I didn't think you were coming back." She was suddenly covering his face in kisses. "Come to bed, Grimmjow." She begged, her eyes liquid. "I can't sleep unless you're here with me." She whispered softly.

He obliged, crawling under the covers with her attached to him. He kissed her neck gently, and she whimpered, and tightened her arms around him. Surprisingly, he wasn't aroused by her actions, but he figured he was still angry, and tired. Besides, Nel was tired too, he could tell.

"We'll be home soon…" he mumbled, more to himself than to her.

"What happened down there, Grimmjow?" she asked suddenly, her voice soft.

"I ran into…Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose at the vending machines." He admitted. "Apache was badmouthing you, so I got pissed and put her in a chokehold," He said, sighing. "I would have killed her—but I didn't think you'd be too happy with me for that."

"Oh…Grimmjow." She whispered, nestling her head into his chest. "You didn't have to do that for me." She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, but I did." He felt his anger melting at her simple embrace, and her words. "The bitch shouldn't be saying shit behind anyone's back." He growled, and Neliel tilted her head up and kissed him.

"Why is she here?" Neliel asked.

"She got married too."

"To whom?"

"Ulquiorra."

Neliel found herself giggling all of a sudden, and she hid her face in Grimmjow's chest. "No wonder she's so angry! She's sexually frustrated!" she giggled hysterically, and Grimmjow found himself laughing, as well. "Don't let her get you down, Grimmjow. At least you're not cold like Ulquiorra." She told him, kissing him again.

"Yeah, you're right. Nnoitora married Mila Rose, you know."

Neliel's jaw dropped. "He did?" her eyes widened. "He's pretty obsessed with me…"

"He probably cries out your name while he's fucking her." Grimmjow joked. Neliel hit his chest lightly.

"Grimmjow! Don't joke about that! He probably does!" she gasped, shaking her head. "You're doing just what Apache did!"

"Shit, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were obsessed with Nnoitora right back." Grimmjow growled, an almost jealous tone in his voice.

"No!" she hid her face, trying to feign sleep. "I already told you. I don't like that bastard." She grumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." He returned. "I don't fucking care. You've got me, now." He told her, chucking her chin lightly. She giggled softly, kissing him again.

"Good night, Grimmjow!"

"Ah…good night, Nel." He closed his eyes and fell asleep, and she did the same not long after.

She awoke to sunlight streaming through the window, and the sound of running water. "Grimmjow!" she exclaimed softly, and ran to the bathroom, trying the door. To her major disappointment, it was locked. "Aw, no fair!" she pouted, but shrugged and looked through one of the miscellaneous bags laying around the place. In one of them, she found a two-piece, green bathing suit, and she put it on, going out on the balcony to lay in the sun.

And laying in the sun felt so nice! Neliel sighed happily as the warm beams soaked into her skin.

Grimmjow finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, flicking the water from his light blue hair. He opened the door and looked to the bed, finding it empty. Empty? Neliel had been in it, sleeping, not too long ago! Where could she have gone? "Nel?" he called.

"Oy! Nel! Where are ya?"

"Grimmy! I'm out here!" she called, without moving. He went to the balcony and grinned at the sight of her in that too-small bikini. He leaned down and caught her mouth in a kiss, running his hand through her green locks.

"Grimmy, why'd you lock the door when you took a shower?"

"I'm not really sure." He told her with a shrug, kissing her again. "Come back inside?"

"Sure." She took his offered hand and he helped her rise. The scrape on her knee had scabbed over nicely, though she was walking with a slight limp. She had not realized that it had been such a bad fall, but she figured she'd be over it soon. At least it meant Grimmjow would faun over her.

And sooner than they thought, they'd be settling into their new home. Neliel went to take a shower, and this time dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a tight, green top. She brushed her long green locks out, and looked at Grimmjow, who wore a white T-shirt with another pair of blue jeans. She giggled and ran to his arms, her hair slightly dripping.

"Can we get breakfast?" she asked softly. "I'm always so hungry in the morning!" she told him with a smile. He nodded.

"'Course we can!" He gave her a squeeze and grabbed the card key, and then took her hand, leading her out of the room. As they stood in the elevator, waiting to reach the first floor, Grimmjow gave Neliel a series of kisses, making her giggle. They were the new archetype for newlyweds.

"I hope it's good!" she said exuberantly, and he shrugged.

"Who knows." He led her through the lobby and to the breakfast room, where there were plenty of delicious looking things to eat—along with a group of people. Luckily, the place was rather large, and could accommodate a great number of people if needed. Out of the crowd, Grimmjow could pick out Apache, Nnoitora, Mila Rose, Halibel, Stark, Szayel, Sun-Sun, and Ulquiorra. The only two who did not look happy were Ulquiorra and Apache, who had managed to sit on opposite ends of the room.

"Fuck me." Grimmjow muttered under his breath, tightening his grip on Nel's hand. The only two tables open, due to the mass of people, were Ulquiorra's and Apache's. It was either sit with a cold, unfeeling bastard, or with the bitch who badmouthed the woman Grimmjow loved out of spite. It was an obvious choice.

As they grabbed some food, Sun-Sun and Szayel left the table they had been occupying along with Stark and Halibel, so Grimmjow decided that they would sit there. He rushed along to get the food, piling it on his plate. Neliel seemed a bit indecisive, but when she realized Grimmjow's hurry, she piled it on her plate as well.

Then, he held the plate in one hand and grasped Nel's hand in his other, leading her to Halibel and Stark's table. He was surprised to see Halibel's full face, but of course, the gigai made her bone fragments disappear. Her breasts weren't completely exposed for once either, just a bit of cleavage at the top. She wore a light yellow, long silky robe, and Stark wore an almost matching slate gray one.

"Oy, hope ya don't mind if we join ya." Grimmjow said, and Neliel merely smiled meekly.

"Not at all." Halibel returned, and Stark shrugged.

"Do whatever."

"Ah, good." Grimmjow grinned, and sat down across from Stark, Neliel across from Halibel. "That Apache of yours was talking shit about my Nel." Grimmjow said bluntly, anger flashing in his eyes. Halibel could see very easily that Grimmjow had fallen in love with the green-haired woman, and that Nel was in love with him, as well.

"You don't need to tell her that, Grimmjow." Neliel placed her hand on his arm, pausing in her eating.

"Yeah, well, maybe she can talk some sense into the brat." Grimmjow muttered.

"What did she say, Grimmjow?" Halibel asked curiously, knowing full well that Apache's eyes were fixated on her at the moment. She simply did not care, Apache was a bit hotheaded at times, and for now, she needed to learn to control that. The fighting was over, after all, and it was time to settle down.

"Things that really should not be discussed in mixed company." Neliel broke in before Grimmjow could say anything.

"Really? Sounds like the brat's jealous." Stark smirked, seemingly amused. Neliel flushed suddenly at the thought of someone being jealous of her, then she made a connection. Grimmjow must have slept with Apache at one point! The fool…

"I do not mind. You can speak freely." Halibel told him, and Grimmjow shrugged.

"She said things about Neliel's skill in bed, like she probably cries for her 'mommy' in bed, and shit like that. It pissed me off. She was saying shit about Szayel, makin' fun of Sun-Sun, too. I dunno why, but that pissed me off, too." Grimmjow admitted.

"I've heard Sun-Sun and Apache's sides of the story, as well as Mila Rose's. However, it really is up to Ulquiorra whether or not he punishes her."

Neliel's eyes widened. "So she's his now?" she asked.

"No. Simply his responsibility. They are no longer my fraccion." She stated mildly.

"So…where the fuck did Lillinette go?" Grimmjow asked Stark.

"Ah, she stayed back in Las Noches. She thinks she's too young for marriage." He told him.

"She probably would have ended up with someone terrible, anyway." Halibel added, with a small smile toward Stark. Stark patted her hand under the table, and Neliel smiled at Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I'm fucking happy, Nel." Grimmjow grumbled.

"I wasn't asking." Neliel told him, pouting slightly. "I know you're happy." She reached for his hand, and he squeezed hers, kissing her gently, knowing full well that Apache's eyes were boring into them. He couldn't care less, for he was in love, and he knew it. Nothing would change his feelings.

Stark, seeing Grimmjow and Neliel's kiss, stole one from Halibel, who feigned displeasure. "Stark…do not do such things in public…" though, her blush told him that he had pleased her.

Neliel and Grimmjow pulled away from each other, and finished their food in blushing silence. Apache stared on in anger, and Neliel shifted uncomfortably, finally noticing it.

"Does she really have to stare like that?" she asked softly, her eyes wide.

"She really must be jealous." Halibel remarked. Stark scoffed.

"Someone needs to talk some sense into Ulquiorra."

Neliel bit her lip, and shrugged. "Maybe he'll come to his senses." She offered, then turned to Grimmjow. "Shall we head back to our room?" she asked, an amorous gleam in her eyes as she ran her fingers through his light blue hair. She looked to Stark and Halibel, and blushed slightly. "I must apologize for what I am about to do." She said, looking remorseful for a moment.

Then, she fell into Grimmjow's arms and kissed him passionately, much to Apache's great annoyance. Her hands roamed all over his body, and she moved her own suggestively. Apache was not the only one watching, however, for Nnoitora's jaw dropped, and he looked to Mila Rose. His eyes widened, and he stared at Neliel. Was he missing out, or what?

"I'm sorry, Halibel-sama, Stark-sama."

"You can call us Stark and Halibel." Stark told her nonchalantly. Neliel flushed, and nodded. He chuckled and leaned forward, ruffling her hair in an almost affectionate gesture. "You two can visit us anytime. We'll be in…where did Aizen-sama say, Halibel?"

"Some town in Iowa."

"You too?" Neliel's eyes widened. "We're not all moving to Iowa, are we?" she asked.

"No…just Stark and I, you and Grimmjow, and Apache and Ulquiorra." Halibel informed them, and Grimmjow smacked his forehead.

"No fucking way." He muttered, rubbing his forehead in aggravation.

"What about Sun-Sun and Szayel? And…Mila Rose and Nnoitora?" Neliel asked curiously.

"Sun-Sun and Szayel will be moving to some city in New York. As for Mila Rose and Nnoitora, Minneapolis."

Neliel did not bother to ask how Halibel had remembered that particular location, but she did not care. "We'll be seeing you, then." Neliel told them with a smile, and then Grimmjow swept her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style all the way to their room. Little did they know, Apache followed them.

After all, she wanted to see what Neliel had to offer that she didn't.

She somehow managed to find a way to peek into Grimmjow and Neliel's hotel room without being noticed—a hole bored into the wall, covered by a well-placed painting. She was not sure why the hole was there, or how she had found it, but she could not care less, for she could see everything! And, hear everything, as well.

"Oh…Grimmjow, I've been waiting for this all morning!" Neliel exclaimed, quickly relieving her body of all clothing. Grimmjow was quick to join her in her natural state, and to press against her, kissing her for all he was worth. She returned his passion, her arms folding around him, her breast pressing against his bare chest.

He delighted in the feeling, growling his pleasure. She giggled and bit at his neck, her teeth sinking in. He bit her in return, his teeth sinking into her skin; drawing blood, and she whimpered softly in pleasure-pain, letting him press her up against a wall. He drew her legs up, and she wasted no time in gripping him between her knees for balance.

He had long since grown hard, and Apache felt herself aching with desire for what he was about to give to Nel. _That should be me he's pumping his cock into…not that self-righteous bitch!_

Instead, she was only able to watch as Grimmjow impaled Neliel with one easy motion, and she cried out softly in ecstasy, her head falling back. "Grimmjow…" she moaned, her nails raking down his back, her body undulating between his body and the wall. Her knees gripped him tighter, and she panted as he increased his tempo, moving ever faster.

Sweat rolled into her eyes, and blood dripped slowly from the wound on her neck. Apache was disgusted by the display of passion between them, and insanely jealous. She wanted to kill that green haired bitch that coveted what was rightfully hers! Grimmjow belonged to Apache!

"What are you doing, Apache?"

She jumped a foot or two in the air at the cold, emotionless voice, before wheeling about and realizing it was Ulquiorra.

"Oh. It's you." She said disdainfully.

"I asked you a question."

"None of your goddamned business."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed. Her language was so trashy. He shoved her aside and easily found the peephole into which she had been gazing so intently. Of course, the sight that met his eyes was Grimmjow and Neliel making passionate love. And, of course, he had heard the rumors of Apache's jealousy, and her former liaison with Grimmjow.

"You were watching Grimmjow and Neliel?" he questioned, his bright eyes narrowing as he stepped closer to her. "Your jealousy far exceeds your common sense. Little fool. Do not think that you have some ownership over Grimmjow because he bedded you on one occasion." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Did he ever once tell you he loved you?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"The hell does that matter for?"

"Answer my question." Ulquiorra's tone was menacing.

"No." she admitted furiously.

"Case in point. You would do best to stay away from Grimmjow. He is trash. Do not associate with trash." He commanded, taking a quick peek into the peephole to see if Neliel and Grimmjow had finished their lovemaking. They had, and Ulquiorra knocked on the door, tugging Apache by the arm.

"You will apologize for watching them." He commanded, and Apache grumbled to herself about it. "If you do not, I will turn you over to Grimmjow to let him punish you. I do not believe that you will like the consequences of these actions."

"Fine, I'll fucking apologize. This is bullshit, though." Apache grumbled. Ulquiorra sighed, her language irritating him to no end.

"Hold on a minute!" Neliel's voice could be heard, and Grimmjow was grumbling about something.

Then, the door swung open to reveal Grimmjow and Neliel wearing robes—Nel's was blue, and embroidered with Grimmjow's initials, and Grimmjow's being green and embroidered with Nel's initials. Apparently, they had grabbed each other's robes by mistake.

Grimmjow groaned at the sight of Apache, and glowered at her and Ulquiorra.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Grimmjow demanded, and Neliel latched onto his arm possessively.

Ulquiorra nudged Apache, hard, and she cried out. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry for what, Apache?" Ulquiorra prompted.

"I'm sorry I watched you two have sex."

Neliel's jaw dropped. "You what?" her eyes were huge in her paling face. "You bitch!" Neliel cried, her hand balling into a fist. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise at Neliel's reaction, and held her back, in case she decided to do something.

"I can't fucking believe you'd do something like that, Apache. I don't want anything to do with you. So stay the fuck away from me and my wife. That's a really fucked up thing to do." He growled, looking to Ulquiorra. "Grow some fucking balls, and either fuck her or beat her, you cold bastard!" Grimmjow growled, then slammed the door shut and brought Neliel back inside. He held her, and she cried piteously.

"I can't believe…she'd…do that!" she whimpered, and Grimmjow stroked her back awkwardly. He did not really know what to do about her tears, after all, and that was the best thing he could think of.

"Don't worry, she does it again, I'll gouge out her eyes or something."

"Aw! Grimmy, you don't have to do that!" she smiled suddenly, forgetting about all that had just happened. He grinned at her, and kissed that beautiful birthmark of hers. She giggled softly and blushed.

"Shit, I think we're gonna have a good life, Nel."

"I hope so! I really do!" she replied brightly, closing her golden eyes and leaning into Grimmjow's embrace happily. He was grateful for the brevity of her sadness, and hoped that that would be the way she would be for all the time they would spend together.

"Don't worry, kid, I won't let anyone break us up." He promised, and she giggled.

"Oh, Grimmjow, you know I'm not worried about that." She returned, giving him another short kiss, and then looking around the room. "We really should be getting dressed…and doing something!" she nodded.

"Fuck…" Grimmjow swore. "I know it's a honeymoon and all, but Aizen said something about having all the girls get together and go to some girly shit…"

"What?" Neliel looked down, clearly disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time together after that." He promised, and she brightened up. Of course they would! And the 'girly shit' was probably going to be something fun, anyway! Well, Neliel wouldn't mind. Halibel seemed to be a lot more relaxed, after all, and Sun-Sun was nice enough. She found herself wondering if Halibel had forgotten about any other couples, and if there would be more than just the women that had been seen already.

Well, she would soon find out!


	3. Home, Sweet Home

**Chapter Three: Home, Sweet Home. **

Neliel, Halibel, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apache all sat in a room, waiting. They chatted idly from time to time, not sure what was in store for them. There was one empty chair, and they were confused as to whom it could possibly belong to, if anyone.

It turned out that it was just an extra chair, and Neliel was disappointed that there was no one else involved in this crazy experiment. Oh, well, no worries there, she guessed.

"Today, you ladies get to experience the—whoa! How did you get your hair so green?" the tall, busty lady asked Nel, her amber eyes wide in shock. Her hair held several different colors, like blue, green, pink, and it was hard to tell what the original color was.

Neliel bit her lip, not sure what to say. It was natural, after all! She looked to Halibel for help.

"It is her natural hair color." Halibel said quickly.

"No way! No one's hair is naturally green!"

"It's some rare gene, passed down from her…mother." Halibel lied, and the lady seemed to buy it.

"Oh, okay! Damn, you're lucky!"

"I…guess I am! Green _is_ my favorite color…but maybe I'm just biased." Neliel shrugged, shooting a grateful look at Halibel.

"Now, you ladies get to experience our full spa treatment!" she cried excitedly. The group of former arrancar had to feign enthusiasm, for they really had no idea what a spa was.

Though, they came out feeling incredible!

The next thing after the spa was something called a manicure and a pedicure. They got to sit down in big, comfortable chairs. Neliel managed to snag the spot between Halibel and Sun-Sun, grateful to be near the two most mature women among the group.

"Neliel-chan…is Grimmjow really as good in bed as—I mean, is Grimmjow a good lover?" Sun-Sun asked curiously, in a meek voice, sensitive to Neliel's possible feelings.

"Huh?" Neliel looked to Sun-Sun, smiling broadly. Apache and Mila Rose happened to be in another room getting their nails done, or something like that. "There's no need to skirt around the fact that Grimmjow slept with Apache once." Neliel said, much to Sun-Sun's discomfort, which was displayed in her deep blush.

"Oh, but—"

"Don't worry. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable. Yes, Grimmjow is a good lover. He's absolutely phenomenal." Neliel revealed with a smile. "Are you happy, Sun-Sun?"

"What?" Sun-Sun took on an astonished look. She was being asked if _she_ was happy? What a turn of events! No one ever asked her that! She was not sure what to say, and she looked to Halibel helplessly.

"Speak freely, Sun-Sun. You are allowed to, after all." Halibel stated calmly, disinterestedly. Though, the conversation was quite interesting to her.

"Oh…" Sun-Sun flushed. "Yes, I'm happy." She said.

"Really?" Neliel grinned. "Well, that's two of us, at least!"

"Oh, but there are at least three! Grimmjow looks happy!"

"Yes, I do hope so." Neliel murmured, then looked to Halibel. "Halibel-sa…I mean…Halibel, are you happy?"

"Of course I am." Halibel returned. "Aizen-sama kept my interests in mind, I believe. However, I believe he wishes to see at least one couple fail." She admitted, sighing.

"We all know who that will be." Sun-Sun said solemnly.

"That's a shame, really." Neliel looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. They had been told to simply relax for a while. "How do you think Nnoitora and Mila Rose will hold up?" Neliel asked curiously.

"I'm sure they'll last for a while. Longer than Apache and Ulquiorra, I am sure." Halibel offered.

"Perhaps we're the ones he meant to last." Sun-Sun mused hopefully.

"I'm sure he wants one of us to prevail." Halibel shrugged.

"I'm very happy." Neliel broke in, her eyes closing. "I couldn't be happier. I—well, at first I thought it'd be awful, when I woke up and had no idea what had happened, and there was only a tape of the wedding…but Grimmjow is really far sweeter than he seems." Neliel revealed.

"Surely he is in love, then." Sun-Sun nodded convincingly.

Nel's eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"

"He never treated Apache the way he treats you. It really was just once, though she would try and tell you otherwise. I know he never said he loved her, and I know he didn't love her." Sun-Sun revealed. "I saw the way they reacted to each other, Grimmjow always throwing obscenities at her, and her lies to Mila Rose and me. She said 'Oh, he calls me a bitch because that's his pet name for me!

"Absolutely hopeless." Sun-Sun sighed, shaking her head. "He must be in love, or else it would not be this way."

"Sun-Sun has a point." Halibel stated. Neliel flushed, her face heating up. She smiled weakly.

"I must be lucky then!" she shrugged.

"No…you're the right woman for him, you must be." Sun-Sun nodded. "It's a shame we'll be so far away from each other, Neliel-chan, I really like talking to you."

"You'll visit, though, won't you?" Neliel asked, glad that she had an ally in both Sun-Sun and Halibel, it seemed.

"Of course, if you'll have us!" Sun-Sun nodded vigorously.

"Stark and I will be living in the same town as you and Grimmjow, Neliel." Halibel informed her suddenly. "I found the information, so visits will be easy." Halibel nodded with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad! What about…Apache? Do you know?" Neliel asked nervously.

"No, but surely I can ask Aizen-sama to change her location if she turns out to be a problem for you. Don't give out your address, and make sure that Grimmjow does not as well." Halibel warned soberly, and Neliel nodded.

"Of course not!" she agreed, smiling softly. This spa treatment thing was not so bad, and she felt incredible. Especially since two new friends had come out of it.

--

Several days later, Grimmjow and Neliel were settling into their new home. He carried her over the threshold on the first day, and she kissed him happily in the foyer of their new home.

It seemed rather large, but they hadn't even begun to explore it yet. Neliel took Grimmjow's hand and led him through it excitedly. On the first floor were a large kitchen, and a dining room adjacent from it. Then, there was a large living room, family room, and a couple more rooms, including a bathroom with a small shower. She dragged him down the stairs into an unfinished basement, but they could certainly turn it into something!

She then dragged him all the way up the second floor, beaming happily at the staircase with a turn midway through it. The second floor held three or four bedrooms, with two large bathrooms on either end of the hallway. Neliel saw yet another set of stairs, and Grimmjow groaned in frustration as Neliel pulled him up those stairs, finding yet another room. This one was the largest bedroom, and it had three doors leading off to who-knows-where. Neliel opened two of the doors to find walk in closets, and the third to find yet another large bathroom, this one with a Jacuzzi _and_ a cubicle shower.

The windows in the room were all rather large and the room was well lit and airy. Neliel seemed pleased with it, and she showed her pleasure by tackling Grimmjow onto the soft, shaggy carpeting.

"Neliel, are you sure we've got time?" he asked.

"We've got an hour. Sure we do!" she nodded enthusiastically. She stripped him then, and he returned the favor, pushing her down onto the carpet. Her legs fell open and her eyes filled with desire for him.

She could feel him prodding at her leg, having grown hard almost instantly, knowing what was in store for him. There were no games when it came to getting sex from Nel, and that made him greatly happy, as well as her.

He kissed her passionately, rubbing her stomach to build her sexual tension, and he could feel her quickly growing wet for him. She moaned softly, her eyes wide. "Grimmjow…we have to hurry, don't we?"

"Hurry? We've got a fucking hour!"

"You know we tend to go on for far longer then we think." She whimpered, biting her lip. He nodded in agreement and entered her quickly, thrusting harder than usual to bring her that pleasure quickly, or as quickly as he could.

Her moans and squeals of pleasure were all he needed to know that he was succeeding in what he sought to do, but he wasn't objecting to her undulating body pressing against him and heightening his own pleasure. Nor was he objecting to her nails raking down his back in the throes of passion. Just like every time, it felt fucking fantastic!

He knew it did for her, for he heard her mewls of pleasure as his fingers sought the pulsating nub of flesh that gave her so much pleasure, taking in a sharp breath as her hips bucked upward against him. He almost ceased his motions, but knew that that would only result in delaying them further. He increased his pace, instead, and brought her to a wailing peak.

Soon after, his own release burst within her womb, and he fell upon her breasts, panting softly, flicking the sweat from his eyes.

"We have half an hour, Grimmjow." Neliel murmured, and he nodded.

"That was fan-fucking-tastic." He said with a grin, and she smiled sleepily.

"It is every time, Grimmjow." Neliel replied, sighing. "We really have to get dressed and get downstairs. That moving truck thing Halibel told me about will be here soon." She told him, and Grimmjow groaned.

"All right, all right, woman, we'll go down and wait." He returned, and she giggled, kissing him softly.

She then dressed herself, waiting for Grimmjow to dress as well. She smoothed her hair down self-consciously, knowing that it had probably been ruffled by their passionate lovemaking. She then reached up to smooth Grimmjow's, as well, and then she flung her arms around him, unable to resist the hug.

He squeezed her to him in return, kissing the top of her head and burying his nose in his hair, just taking in her pure scent. She was beautiful in so many ways, after all. He knew that he was deeply in love with her; he simply could not help it, and he had never felt the same for any other woman.

He lifted her into his arms, unwilling to give up the feeling of her warmth against him. She did not protest, but seemed a bit nervous as he walked carefully down the stairs. Grimmjow kept his balance, of course, and made it all the way to the ground floor.

"Grimmjow, it's such a nice day! Why don't we sit outside and wait?" she asked softly.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged and carried her out to the deck, a small wooden one. There was another one at the back of the house, along with an expansive yard. He sat on the railing, still holding Nel in his arms. She shrugged out of his grip to sit beside him, though she did not object to him wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling happily.

"What town is this, Grimmjow?" Neliel asked in a hushed tone, and he ran his fingers through her silky hair affectionately while he thought about his answer.

"Halibel said it is…West Des Moines." He told her, and she giggled.

"That's a funny name! West Da Moin?"

"It's spelled even funnier." Grimmjow told her with a smirk.

"Oh? How?"

"D-E-S, M-O-I-N-E-S."

"Dez Moin-s?" she giggled. "That is funny!" she smirked.

"Yeah…" Grimmjow grinned. "I thought you'd appreciate that." He told her.

Neliel looked up at Grimmjow, her eyes wide and filled with sudden emotion. She looked frightened all of a sudden. "Grimmjow…I love you." She murmured, and he pulled her further into his embrace.

"I love you too, Nel. Now, calm down, your heart'll stop if you keep looking so damned scared." He warned, and she giggled.

"Aw, Grimmjow, you always know just how to cheer me up! I really couldn't be happier, you know." She told him seriously. "I'm glad this is all happening."

"Yeah, me too." He returned gruffly, smoothing her hair back as a truck pulled into their driveway, parking in front of their three-car, attached garage. Neliel hadn't noticed the door to it in her exploration of the house, but she'd have to drag Grimmjow in there sometime.

"Hey, you the people who own this place?" a burly man asked. Neliel looked to Grimmjow, and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's us."

"All right. Come on, boys, let's unload this sucker." The guy told the men in the truck, and they nodded.

"Need any help?" Neliel asked, flexing her muscles without realizing. The guys looked impressed, and they shrugged.

"Yeah, couldn't hurt."

"Shit, if you're helping…" Grimmjow jumped to the deck, helping Nel down. She beamed at him, and then moved to help the men unload. They were surprised to see that she could lift heavier loads than their strongest man, as was Grimmjow. He had never been more turned on (though he hid it behind a box filled with dishes) or felt more emasculated. That was the oddest pairing of feelings he had ever experienced, but Neliel made up for it all by being, well, Nel.

Not to mention the fact that he was madly in love with Nel.

It took them the better part of the day to unload everything and figure out how to fit things through the door (it turned out it was easier to drive the truck through the gate into the back yard and take things in through the large glass door in back) and get everything all set up. At the end of the day, Neliel and Grimmjow felt very accomplished, and very much in the mood to try out the new, massive bed awaiting them in their top floor bedroom.

There would be time enough in the morning to survey everything else, but at that moment, there were only two thoughts on each mind—"Sex" and "Sleep." Alphabetically, sex came first, so naturally they would be doing that before bed.

Assuming they had the energy.

Neliel dragged an exhausted Grimmjow up the stairs, finding that she was far more energetic than him. She may have lifted thousands of pounds that day, but she felt invigorated, and ready for a round of passionate lovemaking.

"Shit, Nel…"

"What?" she asked, pausing on the landing of the second floor.

"I dunno if I'll be able to stay awake."

"I don't mind if you're asleep."

"I do."

"Well…stay awake, then!" Neliel resolved the problem, and Grimmjow nodded sleepily. She dragged him up the last flight of stairs and into their large bed, fitted with white sheets that had green and blue polka dots on them. Neliel was growing to love that particular color combination-blue and green.

She pulled his clothes off for him, seeing that he was about to fall asleep. "Grimmy…stay awake just a little longer!" she begged, and he nodded, his eyes starting to close. "Grimmy!" she cried, and they snapped open.

"Huh? Sorry, kid." He mumbled, letting her undress him. She then repeated the act on herself, standing before him in her full nude glory. Even Grimmjow's epic exhaustion could not stop him from growing hard and ready for her beautiful body to please him, and he purred his anticipation.

Secretly, she loved it when he purred for her.

She crawled over the bed, swinging her leg over so that she could straddle him, quickly pushing herself down onto his shaft, delighting in his blissful gasp of pleasure. She let herself fall all the way down, until she could take no more of him in. His sharp intakes of breath brought a wide smile to her face, and she wanted to lean down to kiss him, but she felt the need to hurry.

She moved her hips up and down, riding him the best she could, her tempo only increasing to a maddening pace as time went on. He was hypnotized by the sight of her breasts bouncing before his face, almost in his face, just out of reach of his mouth. His hands shot up to take those orbs of perfection in them, and roll the twin nubs of flesh between his thumb and forefinger.

This simple action elicited an explosive moan and gasp of pleasure from Neliel. She nearly ceased all motion, but time seemed to be of the essence, and she moved even faster, gasping and trying not to cry out or lose her control. After all, she had neighbors to think of; at least, she thought so.

Grimmjow bit his lip, and she could see that his release was coming soon, very soon. She moved faster, gasping and crying out softly as she orgasmed, her golden eyes rolling back into her head as Grimmjow's release flooded her at just about the same moment.

"Hah…Grimmjow…" she murmured, collapsing onto his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair sleepily, managing a smile.

"'Night, Nel."

"Ah…Good night, Grimmjow." She managed, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her. Grimmjow fell asleep soon after, grateful for the rest.

&

Neliel's eyes opened to find sunlight streaming in through the windows, and Grimmjow still asleep. She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, untangling herself from his embrace without waking him.

She then moved down the stairs slowly, rubbing her eyes. She walked into the kitchen, looking around. She was hungry, but there were so many things to eat! After all, the kitchen had been stocked up. She finally decided on a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. She plopped herself down on the couch in front of the television, flipping through the channels until she found some cartoons.

She then ate her cereal in bliss, sating her hunger and entertainment needs all at once. She had never managed to watch any television, having all of her time to relax taken up in some way or another, and she enjoyed it greatly.

She heard Grimmjow coming down the stairs, his steps slow. She could tell that he had just awoken, and she smiled happily. He must have been looking for her.

"Nel?" he called, and she perked up.

"I'm in here!" she called, and he moved to the living room, seeing her sitting cross-legged on the couch with the empty bowl balanced in her lap. He grinned at her and gave her a good morning kiss. She smiled in return, rising and following him to the kitchen, putting her bowl and spoon in the sink.

"Shit…I'm still tired." He admitted.

"Go back to bed, then!" she told him brightly.

"Nah, it's too bright in there, plus we're already up. We should do something."

"Oh…but what?" she asked curiously, frowning.

"Hell…there's a pool in the backyard. Wanna swim?" he asked. She grinned.

"Could be fun, I guess!" she nodded. "Just let me get a suit…"

"Nel. It's our backyard. We don't need suits." He told her, and she giggled girlishly, realizing that she was still naked from the night before. She shrugged and blushed slightly, walking to the back door and opening it, looking around happily.

"Come on, Grimmy!" she cried, taking his hand and pulling him along to their pool. It was a hot day, and she wiped at her forehead, sighing. "Ugh, it's so hot out…" she moaned, and then jumped into the pool, making a big splash for she had dragged Grimmjow along with her.

He flailed in the water for a moment; surprised at the swiftness Nel had taken in getting him there. Then, he pulled Neliel close to him, kissing her passionately. She pressed against him, biting at his lips.

She then pulled him underwater, mid-kiss, and they continued the kiss there, until they had to come back up for air. She smiled softly at him, and swam away under the water, her long hair floating gracefully behind her. He watched her, fascinated by the rippling of her muscles, the soft current she left behind, and how beautiful she looked when swimming.

He wanted to tackle her and make her his all over again, though doing so underwater would be very hard. He swam after her, not quite as gracefully, but he succeeded in getting closer to her. She smiled at him from her position against the wall of the pool, shifting slightly, almost nervously.

He found he was pressing against her sooner than he thought, grinning like a madman. She whimpered softly, bringing her lips to his. "Grimmjow…are you sure we should do this here?" she asked softly.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Well…"

"Aw, Nel, this is our fucking yard. No one can tell us what the fuck to do with it." He told her, and she grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." She admitted, blushing slightly. He did not understand why she still blushed from time to time, but he found it endearing, and he planted kisses all over her face lovingly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, finding quickly that he was hard and ready. He made a quick entry, and she gasped softly, her legs tightening around him, her head falling back. He held the back of her head in one hand, placing the other on her hip for the time being as he thrust into her.

She moaned softly, trying not to arouse suspicion from the neighbors. She heard someone mowing a lawn nearby, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning and crying out too loudly. Though, the sound of the mower would most likely drown out any sounds they made.

His hand moved across her hip, seeking out her clitoris, the fingers pinching at it. Her hips bucked forward as she came, her hand covering her mouth so that her cry of pleasure would not be heard. He followed suit, his creamy tribute rushing forth to fill her womb. She fell forward against him, catching her breath in pants.

"Shit, woman…" Grimmjow muttered, and Neliel giggled softly.

"You forgot towels. And we'll need to shower." She told him, and he shrugged.

"Ah, well, don't worry about it." He told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh…I'm hungry again, Grimmjow. Can we…go get lunch?" she asked softly. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." He told her, and she cried out in delight, clapping her hands happily. Then, she pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you, Grimmy!" she exclaimed, and he shrugged.

"Let's go shower, if that's what you want to do."

"Not at the same time! We'll never leave!" she gasped.

"Ah, fine. You go first, then."

"Really? Aw, Grimmy, you're such a sweetheart!" she nodded.

Then, she heard an unfamiliar voice call out to them from the other side of their fence.

"Hey! You're the new neighbors?" a tall man with mussed up blonde hair asked. Neliel moved to the side of the pool to hide her nudity, and Grimmjow did the same.

"Yes, that's him and me!" Nel told him enthusiastically.

"We're having a cook out this Saturday, if you two would like to come! My name's Shaun." He introduced, smiling broadly.

"I'm Neliel! And this is Grimmjow, my husband!" she told him, indicating her blue-haired hubby. Grimmjow nodded and gave a small smile.

"Great! Hope to see you on Saturday!" Shaun told them, and Neliel nodded.

"We'll be there!" Neliel promised, and Shaun nodded and disappeared to his own yard. "If we're going to go in, let's hurry." She told Grimmjow, and he nodded. They made their way out of the pool, and ran into the house quickly.

Then, Neliel went to take her shower, while Grimmjow waited patiently for her to finish. She came out of the steamy room with a towel wrapped around her hair and one around her torso. Grimmjow then took his shower while she dressed.

She found that in one of the closets was a whole new wardrobe of clothing fitted for her. She chose an ankle length, light blue and green skirt, and a sleeveless white shirt to go with it. She slipped her feet into some white flip-flops and smiled, pleased that her choice of footwear would please Grimmjow. She flopped down onto the bed, swinging her feet and waiting for Grimmjow.

He finished quickly, and dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white shirt, unconsciously matching with Nel in a way. She took his hand, and he found some car keys on the counter.

"I think we have a car…" he told Nel, with a grin, making sure his new wallet was in his pocket.

"Really?" she grinned in excitement, and they went to the garage to find not one car, but three. There was a little light blue two-door, a green four-door sedan, and a white mini van like one. Grimmjow pressed a button on his key chain, and the two-door's lights flashed on and off. He grinned and jumped into the driver's side after opening the door for Nel and helping her in.

He then started it up, opening the garage door and backing out. Aizen had taught them all how to drive, but he would have to teach Nel how, since she had missed out on that particular lesson.

"You know how to drive?"

"Yeah. It's easy shit. I'll teach ya how. Don't worry." He reached over and ruffled his wife's hair up, then driving down the street. He had managed to get directions to a place that seemed nice enough to eat at, and he drove down Grand Avenue, eventually turning off onto 8th street.

Then, he saw the place. He almost missed it, but he managed to turn just in time, causing Nel to hold on to the door handle to keep from moving around too much. She giggled in surprise as Grimmjow parked the car in front of some place called "Jimmy's All-American Café."

"How'd you find this place, Grimmy?" she asked softly.

"Ah, I found the directions somewhere." He told her, giving her a kiss and then rushing out to open her door for her. She smiled at him and took his offered hand. He locked the doors to the car with the simple press of a button, fascinated with the little 'beep beep' sound it made.

"It smells good!" Neliel smiled as they went into the restaurant. They were seated quickly, and the atmosphere was a bit dinner like. Neliel frowned until she looked at the clock, realizing that it was about dinnertime. She had not noticed how dark it had gotten, but she did not mind. After all, the candles with real flames on every table were romantic. She squeezed Grimmjow's hand as they were seated in a booth.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"What do you have?" Nel asked.

"Pepsi products…Mountain Dew, Sierra Mist…"

"Mountain Dew sounds good." She broke in with a nod.

"I'll have some chocolate milk." Grimmjow said, and the waitress nodded and left to get the drinks. Neliel giggled at Grimmjow.

"What? Milk's fucking awesome!" he defended.

"You're just too cute, you know!" she told him with a broad smile.

"Aw, shut up, Nel." He muttered in a soft voice. She smiled and patted his hand on the table as the waitress brought their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. Neliel frowned at the menu, and shrugged.

"What would you recommend?" she asked softly.

"Oh, the chicken strips are amazing!" the waitress suggested, and Neliel considered them.

"Sounds good, I'll have that!" she said, handing her menu off.

"I'll have the calamari." Grimmjow said, nodding. After all, it was seafood, and seafood was fish.

This particular thought brought a giggle forth from Neliel, much to Grimmjow's mock chagrin.

"Shut up, woman…"

"Aw, but Grimmy, you're so cute!" she replied, grinning.

"Nel…" he shook his head. "I'm not cute."

"Is sexy better then?" she asked.

"Yeah, fuck yeah."

"You are…" she nodded.

"Fuck yeah."

"But you're cute, too!"

"No, I'm not!" Grimmjow argued.

"But you are! You're so cute, I want to take you home to bed, and never let you leave!" she told him.

"I am NOT cute, Nel." Grimmjow protested, ignoring everything else she had said.

"Yeah, yeah you are! That's why I love you! You're so cute, arguing with me about not being cute! That is _so_ cute, you know!"

"It is not cute, Nel!"

"Yeah it is!" she giggled softly. "Why do you have to deny it? I love your cuteness, Grimmy."

"Must you really call me Grimmy, woman?" he growled, beginning to think that their playful argument would go awry.

"No, but I like it." She pouted irresistibly, and he groaned, unable to continue the argument any longer. Whenever she pouted, he felt any ill will of his dissolve. She had a magical pout, that woman.

Either that, or he was so in love with her that she could cheer him up or distract him so very easily.

She smiled sweetly at him, knowing that she had won.

Soon, the food arrived, and she grinned and thanked the waitress happily. Then, she dug in greedily, as Grimmjow did the same.

They ate in silence, and finished quickly. Neliel sat back, happy with her meal. It had been quite delicious, and she was very much ready to go home and have dessert. Grimmjow paid the check, and then grasped Nel's hand possessively, squeezing it gently as he led her to the car. She rubbed her stomach absently, and Grimmjow paused and backed her up against the car.

He then lifted up her shirt just enough to reveal her stomach, and kissed it tenderly. Neliel giggled in surprise, her eyes wide. "Oh, Grimmy, that tickles!" she told him, and he grinned as he straightened, letting her shirt drop as he brought his lips to hers, pressing against her, gripping her wrists and pressing her arms against the car. She had attempted to protest, but it was easily set aside by his kiss.

She whimpered softly her disappointment when he pulled away, her golden eyes wide and shining in the moonlight. She shivered slightly, for though it was summer, the nights could be cold. This happened to be one of those rare, cold nights. Grimmjow pulled the shivering Nel close for a moment, then opened her door and helped her into the car.

She smiled up at him as he shut her door gently, and darted around to the driver's side so that he could get in quickly and turn on the heat for his poor, freezing wife. He then drove them toward their home, and Neliel tapped his leg softly to get his attention.

"Can we stop and get something sweet?" she asked, and Grimmjow laughed.

"Fuck yeah. What are you thinking about, Nel?"

"Oh, you know…" Neliel murmured, her voice low and rather seductive. A grin spread across his face, and she giggled softly. He pulled into the parking lot of a rather large Hy-Vee, and found a parking spot near the front. Being late, the lot seemed rather empty. He put the car in park and shut it off.

He then got out of the car, opening Nel's door for her again, and letting her cozy up to him, wrapping his arm about her and resting his hand on her hip. They fell into step as they walked into the store, the air within cooler than the air outside. Neliel pressed closer to Grimmjow, beginning to shiver violently.

"Aw, Nel…" Grimmjow's hand moved to her arm, rubbing up and down as if to warm her up. She blushed slightly and smiled up at him, and then looked around the store. It was so big! And there was so much food!

She broke away from him suddenly, bounding through the long aisles enthusiastically, darting around the towers of pallets expertly. Grimmjow managed to follow her, finding that his agility had remained. He lost Neliel after a while, though, and he paused in the aisle of pet supplies. His eyes widened as he saw a large thing of catnip, and he grabbed it, grinning. He'd heard about the stuff, and he'd always been curious about it.

"Dammit, Nel…where are you?" he muttered, finally managing to find her in the candy aisle, staring at the chocolates and other assorted goodies. She looked to him, her eyes wide.

"Grimmjow!" she cried happily, as though she hadn't seen him in days.

"Well, grab something, woman." He commanded, and she pouted.

"I can't decide." She told him, and he sighed in exasperation.

"Well, here." He handed of the tub of catnip, and she looked at it curiously, deciding not to ask. She then watched as he grabbed a bag of Skittles, M & M's, Starburst, and a bag of Sprees. She giggled at his quickness, then squealed as he gripped her free hand firmly and dragged her to the back of the store, the dairy section. She rolled her eyes at the thought that he'd be buying more milk, or something like that, but he surprised her by grabbing several cans of whipped cream, and then finding some chocolate syrup and grabbing it, too.

"Oh, Grimmjow, this is going to get messy." She whined. He smirked.

"What do you think showers are for?" he asked, and she giggled happily, following him to the check out. The cashier gave them a strange look, and then Neliel frowned slightly, having a sudden thought.

"Um…do you sell…pregnancy tests, by chance?" Neliel asked quietly, and Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise. The cashier flushed suddenly and nodded.

"They're over by the pharmacy." He told her, jabbing his thumb in the direction of said pharmacy, and Neliel beamed and nodded.

"I'll be right back, then!" she said, and darted off, managing to find the test she wanted quickly. She then brought it back to the checkout where Grimmjow and the cashier were waiting, grateful that no one was waiting. The cashier then rang everything up, and Grimmjow paid, grabbing all two of the bags, not letting his possibly pregnant wife do any more work than needed.

"I can carry at least one, Grimmjow!" she pouted, and he shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it." He told her, pausing to lean down and give her a gentle kiss. This caused a couple of shoppers nearby to utter soft "Aw how cute!'s".

He then took her hand, and ignored the voyeuristic shoppers as he led her back to the little car. He popped the trunk, and this time opened the driver's door for Nel. Her eyes doubled in size as he motioned for her to get in.

"Wh—what?" she uttered as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Go on, get in. I'm going to start teaching you how to drive." He told her.

"But…I'm not ready!" she pouted, and he patted her on the head gently, giving her a short kiss.

"Sure you are. Get in, buckle up, and start the car." He told her, and her eyes widened even more as he pressed the keys into her hand and he went to put their bags into the trunk. He shut it, and noticed that Nel was still outside of the car. "Come on, Nel, what's the hold up?" he demanded, and she pouted.

"I'm scared!" she admitted.

"Aw, Nel, nothing's gonna happen, I promise." He told her. "We're not so far from home." He said.

"Oh…all right, then. But…"

"What, Nel?"

"Kiss me again? Please?"

He couldn't resist those pouting lips, and he obliged with her request happily, kissing her deeply. Then, she got in the car, doing just as he said. He got in as well, looking to her and smiling confidently to tell her she'd do fine.

"All right, put it in drive." He told her, and she looked at him curiously. He sighed. "Okay, first, there are two pedals at your feet. The one on the left is the brake and that stops the car. The one on the right is the accelerator, and that makes it go faster. You use your right foot for both, okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Push in the brake, and shift it into drive." He pointed to the shifter, and she did as he asked, and he nodded his approval. Seeing that there were no cars parked in front of them, she could move forward easily. "Hit the accelerator, but take it easy. Start out slow." He told her, and she did just that.

She eased out of the parking lot, listening to all of Grimmjow's surprisingly patient explanations, and doing everything he said. They made it to their house in one piece, and Neliel parked in the garage, smiling happily at Grimmjow. He ruffled her hair affectionately, and then he grabbed their bags, and then they made their way into the house.

He unloaded the bags onto the counter, and picked up the pregnancy test, looking it over curiously.

"You gonna do this tonight, Nel?" he asked curiously.

"No, I don't really feel like it." She said.

"Oh." He shrugged, and she tore open the bag of M&M's and poured a handful into her mouth, beginning to chew. Before she could chew them all up, Grimmjow was pulling her in for a kiss and attempting to devour as much of the chocolate as he could from her mouth.

She giggled softly, and he began to tear at her clothes. She frowned and swatted his hands away, removing her own clothes. She then let him lay her down on the floor, looking up at him curiously. He took a handful of M&M's and began placing them all over her body.

"Hold still, Nel." He warned, and she bit her lip, nodding. He finished up, and then he began to eat the M&M's from her body, as she tried not to giggle at the ticklishness of her flesh. He started at her forehead, and moved down, planting kisses as he lifted each candy from her. Her hand balled into a fist, her nails clawing at the floor softly.

He held one of the chocolates in his mouth, and he kissed her, successfully getting her to open her mouth so he could push the candy within. She closed her eyes, eating the chocolate happily as he continued to trail downward, eating as he went, and pleasuring her as much as possible. She moaned softly as he licked at her nipples, biting her lip and desperately trying to keep still. It was hard, but she managed. Grimmjow paused so that he could remove his own, uncomfortable clothing, then moved down her stomach.

She gasped softly, her eyes rolling back into her head as he reached her Venus mound, and those nether lips of hers. He sucked upon them gently, and a moan left her mouth. "Hah…oh, Grimmjow…" she panted.

His tongue lapped at her entrance, and it was all she could do to keep her hips from raising. He could taste her; he could feel her wetness with his tongue. She moaned again, her nails digging into the floor, and her body beginning to writhe beneath him. She felt powerless in that position, and so helpless as his hands clasped her hips to steady them.

He wanted to taste her; she wanted him inside of her. "Grimmjow…please…" she moaned, and he sighed.

"Why?"

"I'm tired, Grimmjow. Please, hurry." She begged. He sighed, and complied with her request, lifting himself over her and making a swift entry. She gasped softly, and he took a handful of the M&M's, popping them into his mouth, and then kissing her to share them with her as he thrust into her.

She was silenced for a time as she chewed the candies, but once they were gone, she cried out suddenly with her release, her muscles tightening despite her exhaustion, and causing Grimmjow's release to follow. He rolled off of Nel and pulled her into his strong arms, kissing her forehead gently.

"Help me up, Grimmjow." She mumbled.

"Why?"

"I'm…going to take that test." She told him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I can't wait any longer." She admitted, and he ruffled her hair.

"All right, kid." He said, and helped her to her feet as he rose. She smiled at him, and he squeezed her hand, not sure if he wanted the test to turn out positive or negative.

"I'll be back in a little while." She told him, taking the test along with her to the bathroom. She did everything the test said, and then waited the time it took for the little "Pregnant" or "Not Pregnant" to show up.

She dropped the test in the trash once she had learned the results, biting her lip nervously as she went back out to face Grimmjow.

"So?" he asked mildly.

"I'm pregnant, Grimmjow!" she cried happily, and he pulled her into his arms, covering her face with kisses.

"We'll call Stark and Halibel and tell them tomorrow." He told her, squeezing her close, and running his fingers through her hair gently.

"I'm so excited…" she murmured, and he kissed her again.

"So am I…I think." He returned, carrying her to their bedroom, where they fell asleep, dreaming of the future.

&

_Ahh! It was 19 pages long! I'm so amazed! _

_Tell me what you think! Review! Please?_

_Grimmy will do a striptease for all reviewers! _

_Grimmy: I…will?_

_Shock collar, Grimmy, shock collar. _

_Grimmy: All right, all right, woman! I'll do a striptease. _

_Strip tease from other characters at your preference…_


	4. Just a Normal Day

**Chapter Four: Just a "Normal" Day**

"Ow…" Neliel whimpered, curling up in a ball on the bed. Grimmjow stirred and woke, looking at the clock. Eleven a.m. He had only been asleep for five or six hours. He groaned and rolled over, looking to the seemingly pained Nel.

"What's wrong, Nel?" he asked softly, reaching over to brush sweaty strands of hair from her face.

"I…feel…sick…"

"Gonna puke, Nel?"

"Probably."

"All right. Come on."

"Wh—"

She had no time to protest, for he was sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom, and slowly helping her to kneel before the sparkling clean toilet.

"Uagh…" her hands clung to the toilet seat as she emptied her stomach into the porcelain bowl, grateful for Grimmjow's hands keeping her hair from her face. This morning sickness thing had been going on for a while, but Grimmjow had been so sweet to her throughout the whole thing. He'd help her to the bathroom, keep her hair from her face, and take care of her until she felt better.

Then, he'd fall back into bed and sleep for a couple more hours.

After all, his job required him to stay up all night, though he had not told her what he was doing just yet. It was something about working in a bar somewhere, though.

He swiftly grabbed a damp washcloth to wipe the vomit off of her face. She whimpered softly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He kneeled beside her and pulled her face into his chest, gently running his fingers through her hair. The mornings she wanted to cry were rare, but he had learned how to cope with those brief bouts with tears.

"Grimmjow…" she murmured weakly, and he kissed the top of her head, before helping her to rise, and then helping her to the sink.

"All right, Nel, brush your teeth. You'll feel better."

"Oh…okay, Grimmjow." She replied submissively, too exhausted by her morning illness to argue too much. She picked up the brush and ran it over her teeth, after covering the bristles in toothpaste. She did so until the taste in her mouth was much cleaner, and not like yesterday's lunch or dinner.

She rinsed out her mouth and smiled weakly at Grimmjow, barely showing her clean teeth.

"Feel better, Nel?"

"Yes." She nodded, and he pulled her into his arms again and carried her back to their bed, laying her down in it gently, seeing that she was still tired, and feeling slightly sick.

"Grimmjow…do you work tonight?" she asked suddenly, and he sighed regretfully.

"Yeah."

"What…time?" she asked.

"I gotta be there about five or six." He told her, and she sighed softly, leaning into him as he joined her under the covers.

"Oh…"

"We could go get lunch or something. Would you like that?" he asked, tilting her face up towards his.

"I would." She returned sleepily, her eyes misting up slightly.

"All right. We'll go out for something when we wake up." He told her, giving her a soft kiss before pulling her into his arms and falling asleep again.

When they awoke about three hours later, at about two, it had begun to storm outside. The rain was pouring down in sheets, and a sudden clap of thunder caused Neliel to shriek in surprise. She had never heard thunder before, after all. And oddly enough, it had been a rather dry summer, the only storms being at night, when she was fast asleep and unaware.

"Is it really all right to go out in this?" she asked.

"Ah, we'll be fine. Don't worry." He told her, patting her head.

"Oh, okay!" she giggled and rose slowly, her hand on her beginning-to-bulge belly. It was not terribly noticeable, but enough so that anyone would be able to see that she was indeed pregnant.

She chose a long, loose, black top, and paired it with an ankle length, comfortable white skirt. She slipped her feet into a pair of simple black flats, and looked over Grimmjow, who wore a baggy white shirt and somewhat loose gray, faded jeans. He threw a light blue jacket over it, and handed her an orange-yellow jacket. She put it on and followed him out to the car.

"I could drive, Grimmjow." She said softly, for he had done a rather good job of teaching her how, and she presently had her license.

"Nah, I'm not gonna let you." He replied, and she pouted.

"Why?"

He moved his hand to her stomach, caressing the bulge affectionately. "I don't want to strain you. You've never driven in a rain storm." He told her, and she pouted.

"But I've got to learn sometime, don't I?" she asked. He sighed.

"Not today." He told her, not yet removing his hand from her stomach. "You'll learn, don't worry." He pulled her to him, kissing her forehead sweetly. "Besides, it's not letting up. It'll be scary as hell for you just to sit in the passenger seat."

"Okay." She relented, smiling sweetly, like the sun shining after a storm. He took her hand and helped her into the car, before getting in himself. He buckled up and started the car, giving her a kiss before backing out of the garage.

She blushed and smiled softly, fixing her hair absently. He drove them a ways away it seemed, and he parked in front of a large building, though not nearly as large as Las Noches. The drive had made her a bit nervous, for the windshield wipers were going on fast, and she was greatly relieved to be stopped.

"What's this place?" Neliel asked, though she already knew.

"The mall. Shit, didn't Halibel take you here once?"

Neliel batted her eyelashes cutely. "Maybe once." She shrugged, and leaned over to give him a sweet, short kiss. Grimmjow pulled out an umbrella from the back seat, and Neliel frowned. "I don't mind walking in the rain!" she told him, and he sighed.

"You'll get wet either way. You don't wanna drip all over the damned mall, do you?" he asked, and she frowned.

"All right, fine." She giggled and took the umbrella, which happened to be large enough for two. She opened her door before Grimmjow could run around to do it for her, and opened her umbrella, shielding herself from the rain. Grimmjow wrapped an arm about her to hold her close, and to shield himself, as well.

She shut her door, and Grimmjow locked it, amused as usual by the little beep the car made. Neliel snuggled into Grimmjow's body, smiling as they walked into the large mall, Jordan Creek Towncenter.

"You hungry, Nel?" Grimmjow asked.

"Huh? No, not really, actually." She admitted. "I still feel a bit sick." She told him as she put up the umbrella.

"You shoulda said something! We could have stayed home." He returned.

"But I wanted to go out! I'll be fine." She said confidently. He shrugged and gave her a quick hug before grasping her hand in his. She grinned and he brought her all the way to a store that seemed odd to Nel. Instead of having words above it like "Hot Topic" or "Spencer's" or "Barnes and Noble," it had an apple. "What's this place, Grimmy?" she asked curiously, rubbing her aching stomach absently.

He saw her hand and he moved his free hand to rub at her stomach too. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded, her eyes telling him to answer her question. "The Apple Store."

"You buy apples here?" she asked, frowning. He laughed and shook his head and brought her inside.

"Computers."

"Oh. Computers?"

"Ah, I'll buy you one, okay? And I'll show you how to use it." He told her, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Which one do you want?" he asked, and she bit her lip, looking at all of the laptops.

"I…I don't know…" she pouted, and he ruffled her hair, and then she grinned. "That one!" she pointed at a sleek and shiny Mac Book. "Do you think it comes in green?"

"I'll ask." Grimmjow waved down an employee, and he came to help them. "Does this laptop come in green?" he asked.

"Actually, it doesn't, but I can get you a green skin to put over it."

"What do you think, Nel? You want to do that?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah!" she returned, grinning happily.

"All right, I need two of those laptops, then." After all, he wanted one for himself, too, and he had plenty of money for electronics at the moment. "And one skin green, the other blue."

"I'll take care of that. I'll have it waiting for you at the check out desk when you're ready."

"Thanks." Grimmjow nodded, and led Nel through the store. She tilted her head curiously at all of the devices, and Grimmjow found her curiosity was highly endearing. He ruffled her hair again, and she ducked away.

"Would you stop that?" she demanded, irritation permeating her tone. Grimmjow's eyes widened, and he frowned.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were touchy about your hair today." He muttered, and she closed her eyes and turned her face away. Being on her feet for so long was ruining her mood, and she really wanted to sit down soon.

"It's okay. I'm just tired." She told him, and he sighed.

"I told you, you didn't have to come along." Grimmjow reiterated.

She tapped his chest lightly and stuck her lip out. "I wanted to. Stop it." She looked over toward the iPods and iPhones. "Oh!" she grinned. "I want that…" she pointed at an iPod. Grimmjow tilted his head, and frowned. Well, why not? He'd have to take her to the Sprint store or something to get her a cell phone. He'd been neglecting that.

"Sure, which one do you want?" he asked, and she looked them all over. She pointed at the nanos, and picked up the green one, looking at it curiously.

"I want this one."

"Of course. The green one." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Look, there's a blue one!" she pointed, and he shrugged.

"I'll get one too, then." He muttered, and they made their way to the back of the store to make their purchases. They left with several bags, and Grimmjow would not let Nel carry any of them, though they were not all heavy.

"Come on, let me at least carry the iPods!" she pouted.

"Dammit, Nel, how many times? You always complain that your back hurts when you carry something even a bit heavy." He muttered, and she frowned.

"I do not…"

"Yeah, whatever." He led her to the Sprint store, and set her up with a cute, green phone, and a plan. She grinned happily at Grimmjow, and he handed her the box. "You can carry that." He told her. She nodded, and he brought her to another place.

It was a nail salon, and Grimmjow gave her enough money to get a manicure and a pedicure, and a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back. Go ahead and do—whatever." He turned and left, and Nel frowned for a moment, and then went into the nail salon, getting seated at a table.

The lady smiled brightly at her, and showed her a variety of different colors. She frowned, and picked out a bright pink, something that would match the birthmark across her face.

Grimmjow came back in after Nel's preliminaries, such as the massage, the cuticle trimming, and nail filing had been done, and her nails were being painted. His phone was up to his ear, and he was clearly upset about something.

"No, I can't come in right—I can't, I'm in the middle of something—goddammit, will you fucking listen?"

A couple of elderly ladies looked at him in shock, and he scowled at them, and moved out of the door, giving Nel a 'Just a moment' gesture. She sighed, looking to the other customers apologetically as the lady helped her put her feet under a UV light dryer, and her hands under another one.

"Ten minutes until they're dry." The lady informed Nel, and she nodded. She'd have to get Grimmjow to reach in her pocket for the money when he got back.

He returned about five minutes later, looking quite aggravated.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah, fucking perfect." He muttered, scowling. She pouted sadly, and looked down. He patted her head and leaned forward to give her a kiss. "It's all right, don't worry about it."

"What happened?" she asked, frowning.

"Work called. They wanted me to come in early, and I told them I couldn't."

"Oh." She sighed, and then she widened her eyes. "Would you get my money out of my pocket so I can pay? I don't want to mess up my nails yet." She tilted her head.

"Yeah, sure." Grimmjow dug around her pocket until he pulled out the money, and a tube of lip gloss. She waved her hands in front of her face, and blew on her nails.

"Thank you!" she smiled, and looked to the lip gloss. "Will you put some of that on for me?" she asked, and he rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding! Give me that!" she took the lip gloss, and dropped it into her purse.

Nel took the money from him next, and went to pay the lady. Grimmjow waited patiently, ignoring the fact that his phone was ringing yet again. He reached into his pocket and shut it off for the moment, intending to call back his boss on the ride home, assuming it wasn't raining still.

Or, he'd call him once they'd gotten home.

"I'm ready to go, Grimmy!" she told him, pressing the change into his hands. He closed his hand around hers, and she moved closer to him as he led her out into the parking lot.

His phone rang again, and he realized that he hadn't actually turned his phone off. "Damn…" he muttered, and answered it. "Yeah?" he scowled again, and Nel looked concerned.

"Look, I'm on my way home, okay? I've got my pregnant wife with me, and I've got to bring her home—no, she won't. I won't let—fuck! I'll be there in a goddamn half hour, okay? You've already got one guy there, don't you? You don't need me—goddammit, my house is on my way to work from here! Calm your ass down! I'll be there!" he growled, and hung up, then shutting his phone off.

"Should you really talk to your boss that way, Grimmy?" Nel asked curiously, and he shrugged.

"My boss is a fucking douche bag." He growled, and she patted his shoulder with her free hand.

"It'll be all right." She told him, and he managed a strained smile at her.

"Yeah, I got you. I'll be fine." He told her, and unlocked the car doors and helped her get in. He handed her the box containing her new cell phone, and she grinned, for she'd have something to play with for the ride home.

As he drove them home, she had managed to open the box, and she pouted to herself. "Grimmy, let me borrow your phone!"

"Why?"

"It says I have to call this number to activate mine." She said. He shrugged and handed her his phone, and she turned it on, frowning. "You have a new text message from—Apache?"

"The fuck? I dunno how the hell she got my—"

"It says she'll see you at work…" Nel pouted. "That's no good."

"No shit. I'm gonna fucking kill—"

"Grimmjow!" she chided, shaking her head. "You will not!"

"Fine, whatever." He sighed and patted her knee. She dialed the number on her phone, and went through the activation process all before they reached home.

"Ah, now I can text you!" she giggled, and he nodded.

"Yeah, just don't get me in trouble." He told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You get yourself in more trouble than I'll ever get you in." she told him with a giggle.

"Aw, shut up."

She sent him a text, just to send one, and he looked at his phone. "Dammit, Nel…can't you wait until we're away from each other?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"I just wanted to try it." She told him, and smiled sweetly.

"Eh, whatever." He shrugged, and pulled into the garage, putting the car in park, but not shutting it off. He carried their stuff in, and handed Nel the box containing her new laptop. She tilted her head, and frowned.

"We have wireless internet here—eh, it'll show you what to do."

"Oh…all right, Grimmy. You better get to work…I don't want you to get in trouble, or fired."

"Ah, Nel, I won't get fired. They kinda need me."

"Oh. Okay!" she smiled brightly, and he gave her a kiss before leaving.

She opened the box, and sat on the couch, folding her legs and placing the laptop in her lap, after plugging it into the wall. It did show her how to connect to the internet, and she grinned happily as she opened up Safari.

"Um…" she frowned, going to a search engine, and looking up baby names. Eventually, she got bored with that, and surfed around to different random sites, and made herself an email account. She was a little miffed when she realized that NelielTu was taken, and even more so when NelielJeagerjacques was as well. She pouted, and eventually settled with .

Then, she moved on to creating a myspace, because Halibel had told her that she had one, and Neliel figured she could find her on there. She searched through the Halibel profiles until she found the one that definitely was Halibel.

She sent the add request, and it just so happened that Halibel was online to accept it.

Neliel received a message from Halibel not ten minutes later, and she grinned happily.

"Neliel! You got a myspace!"

Neliel replied "I know! Grimmy just bought me a laptop. You should come over and see it!"

The message she received in return was "Stark's off at work, so I think I could make the drive over."

Neliel wrote "Just call me when you get here—my new number is…"

About fifteen minutes later, her phone rang, and she answered it quickly. "Hello?" and heard Halibel's voice. "All right, I'll be right out!"

She made her way to the front door, and opened it to see Halibel. "Halibel!" she cried, and enfolded the tan woman in a warm hug. Halibel was ever so slightly surprised, but she managed to return the hug.

"Hm…is everything all right, Neliel?"

"Oh! Of course! Everything's great—oh…except I've been feeling sick all day."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Not yet." Neliel's face fell as her stomach growled.

"Well, then you should have something to eat."

"Do you want to go out and eat?" Neliel asked, with a tilt of her head. Halibel shrugged.

"If you'll drive. I'm not really supposed to be driving…" Halibel admitted, and Neliel's eyes grew round.

"Why not?"

Halibel looked down and flushed. "Stark doesn't like me to drive since I'm…pregnant."

Neliel giggled softly. "Neither does Grimmy, but he doesn't have to know." She shrugged. "Well, let's go—wait!" she frowned. "Don't you want to see my computer?" she asked, and Halibel shrugged.

"Okay." Neliel led her to the living room, where she had left her laptop sitting. She showed off her computer, and then shut it down so that they could leave. She remembered to pick up her phone, which rang just as she grabbed it. She frowned, wondering who could be calling.

"Hello? Grimmy? What's wrong?" she bit her lip, and stopped, for she had been walking toward the garage. Halibel stopped in concern, frowning as well. "Where are you? Oh…that's not good. I have Halibel with me—we'll be right there." She told him. "I…I love you too. Bye."

"What happened?"

"Oh…Grimmy got in a wreck." Neliel dropped her phone into her purse, and wrung her hands together.

"Is he all right?"

"He's in the hospital." She sighed, looking down. "That's where we've got to go. He says he's all right, but I doubt that—he didn't sound so good." Neliel frowned and looked down. Halibel patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure he's fine." She told her, and then Neliel unlocked the car doors and got in, rubbing her stomach absently as she started the car. She drove in silence, speeding most of the way until she got to the hospital.

She stopped at the front desk, and bit her lip. "I'm here to see a patient—Grimmjow Jeagerjacques." She told the receptionist, and she looked through a list on a computer.

"It says only family is allowed to visit." She said. "Who are you in relation to him?"

"I'm his wife. Neliel." She informed her, the strain coming through in her voice. She was going to be very angry if she couldn't see her own husband, and she would find a way to get to him.

"All right." The receptionist told her where to go, and Neliel shot an apologetic look at Halibel, who was escorted into a waiting room. She practically ran through the halls to the elevator, and then down another hall until she reached Grimmjow's room. She pushed open the door, and found several people that she did not know, and one that she did.

Apache happened to be that one.

"Grimmy!" Neliel cried, the concern heavy in her voice as she moved toward him, and the confusion apparent at all of the people crowded into the room. "Why—they told me only family were allowed…" she pouted, and looked to Grimmjow, pushing some of the unfamiliar people aside.

Around his forehead was a bandage that had been white, but was spotted with blood in some places. Grimmjow's left hand was wrapped in a ridiculous cast, and he seemed to be covered in cuts, bruises, and other injuries. She sat on the side of his bed, ignoring the other people in the room.

"Are you all right, Grimmy?" she asked, and he managed to pat her knee with his good hand.

"Yeah. I'm good." He managed, and she bent down to kiss him, and he returned the kiss, his hand moving up to cup her cheek.

"You had me worried!" she cried, her eyes filled with concern. "I'm still worried! I thought you were dying or something! But it's just a broken hand?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah…it's a bit worse." He said, and she looked crushed.

"But you'll be all right?" she asked, not wanting to know what could be worse.

"They say so."

She looked around at the crowd, and frowned. "Could we maybe have some privacy, do you think?" she asked, and all of them left but for Apache, which irritated Neliel to no end.

"Could you leave too, please?"

"Make me." Apache retorted. Neliel rose from the bed, standing her full, rather intimidating height.

"I don't want to have to. I'd like to have some time alone with my husband, and there is no reason for you to be here." Neliel glared at her, and Grimmjow simply watched. He felt like hell, and saying anything, let alone yelling, was a chore.

Apache grumbled something and left the room.

"Thanks, Nel." Grimmjow managed, and Neliel took on a worried expression.

"You're in a lot of pain, aren't you?" she asked.

He sighed, and nodded.

"Oh…didn't they give you any painkillers? Or…something?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Didn't work." He told her, and she looked close to tears.

"They can't give you more?"

"Nah, it'd kill me."

"Oh…what if I stay here? Will that make things better?"

"Might." His eyes showed the pain he was in, and she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders the best she could.

"You'll be fine, Grimmy." She whispered, and frowned. "Why was Apache here?" she asked softly.

"She works with me…and the accident happened just a bit away from work, and she rode in the ambulance. Tried to tell her to go the fuck away…but she wouldn't." he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Ah…I see." She frowned. "I don't really want her in here." Nel admitted.

"Neither do I. Especially not alone." He grumbled. "Nothing much I can do to defend…myself with a busted up hand." He said.

"You'll have to tell me what happened later." She said. "I don't think I could take it right now." She admitted, her voice soft and scared.

"I'll be fine." He muttered, and she nodded against his neck.

"You better be." She told him. "This means you're not coming home tonight, doesn't it?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah."

"I'm staying the night here, then." She said, and he frowned.

"No, don't do that…" he returned, and she lifted her head and pouted.

"Why not?" she asked softly.

"You don't have any clean clothes—or your toothbrush—or…"

"Oh, Grimmy. It's not like you to worry about those silly things." She giggled softly. "I've got to take Halibel back home so she can get her car. I can pick up some things then." She said, bending to kiss him again. "Don't get yourself in trouble while I'm gone, okay? Unless you want Stark to keep you company, I could have Halibel call him." She suggested.

"Yeah, do that, would ya?" he asked. She nodded, the same thought on both of their minds—Apache.

"I'll have him say you're his brother or something." She said with a smile, and gave him a swift kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I've taken care of this…and I'll try to bring Halibel." She said.

"Whatever."

As Neliel opened the door, she realized that the only person from the former crowd who remained was Apache.

"'Bout damn time!" the girl muttered, preparing to enter the room once Neliel had exited. Neliel swiftly reached up and grabbed her collar, dragging her away. Grimmjow couldn't help but crack a smile at that, for he had managed to see it before the door closed.

"The fuck are you doing, bitch?" Apache growled, flailing and trying to escape.

"You're coming with me." Neliel stated simply.

"The fuck if I am!" Apache protested, trying to land a punch on Nel's face. Neliel was too quick for that, and swiftly moved her hand up to catch Apache's fist. Her other hand dropped the collar and knocked away the knee aimed for her stomach.

"Surely you know I am pregnant. That must be the reason you wish to kick me there." Neliel stated coolly, dragging Apache down the hallway by the collar once again. "I do not understand why you cannot get it through your head that Grimmjow does not love you." Neliel's face turned toward her, and Apache could barely see her left eye over the bridge of her nose.

"Fuck you!" Apache cried.

"You haven't said my name once." Neliel stopped and held Apache at arm's length in the elevator. "You are intimidated by me—or is it threatened? Either way, you are weaker than I." Neliel's ribcage lifted and her spine straightened. Even though she was human, and even though she was pregnant, her warrior like instincts still came through from time to time.

"Weaker? Bullshit!" Apache returned. "You haven't said my name either, bitch!"

"I do not feel the need to." Neliel said. "Really, you have no right to be in my husband's hospital room. I do not know what you are trying to accomplish, but if you touch him, I will not hesitate to make you suffer."

"Halibel-sama will kill you!"

"Halibel will do nothing to aid you, little fool."

"She is correct, Apache." Halibel greeted them at the doors of the elevator, once they had stepped out.

"What? Halibel-sama!"

"Apache, you really must learn to keep a level head in these times. There is no reason for such hotheadedness." Halibel stated calmly. Neliel let go of Apache's collar.

Apache scoffed. "Maybe my head'd be level if these matches weren't such shit."

"Apache…" Halibel's tone was a warning one, for she knew what was coming. She also knew that Apache would not heed her warning.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Apache demanded of Neliel. "You bitch! You don't fucking own Grimmjow—you—"

"Neither do you, Apache." Neliel returned calmly. Halibel inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the fuck ever! Just because he—"

"Just because he slept with you once, Apache, does not mean that he is in love with you. Just because you live in a world of delusions does not mean that they are true." Neliel stated coldly, her golden eyes narrow. "Really, Apache, I don't see how you can stand to live in such a fantasy world." Neliel frowned, and looked to Halibel. "Halibel, would you mind calling Stark? Grimmjow said he would enjoy having some company."

"That would not be a problem. He should be off of work by now."

Apache was seething. How dare they speak as if she had just disappeared? "Hello! I'm still here, dammit!" she growled, and Halibel and Neliel looked to her with an identical, exasperated expression.

"I know what you are thinking." Neliel stated.

"Oh yeah? What the hell am I thinking then, eh?"

"You wonder why I said Grimmjow wants the company of Stark, rather than you." Neliel stated. Apache's eyes widened, and Neliel knew she had hit it dead on. She looked to Halibel, and knew she was not going to step in to this verbal fight.

That was perfectly all right with Neliel. She did not need back up, after all.

"How the fuck would you know that?"

"You are too predictable." Neliel noted that Halibel had gone outside to make her phone call, and more than likely, wait for Stark.

"Like I care who the hell—"

"I never asked if you cared. What I really don't understand, Apache, is why you ignore what Grimmjow says to you. Certainly he has made it clear to you that he wants nothing to do with you."

"No, he hasn't!"

"This is no time to lie to me." Neliel glared at Apache, letting her irritation seep through her cold demeanor. "I will not hesitate to make you suffer."

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Of course not. Suffering does not mean killing." Neliel stated offhandedly. "However, I cannot trust you to be alone with Grimmjow. Especially not at this—" Neliel looked down, biting her lip and letting some her pain come through. The fact that she had not eaten all day was beginning to get to her. "Not at this point. Any other time, I could trust him, but now—now, he cannot properly defend himself, and he has stated this."

"Why the fuck would he want to defend himself, anyway? He wants me more'n he wants you! Stupid bitch."

Neliel's open palm hit Apache's cheek with a stinging thwack sound. Apache couldn't help but rub her injured cheek and grumble a few obscenities under her breath.

"You do not think before you speak." Neliel's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she looked away. "Really, you should. You could hurt someone's feelings someday."

"What, I haven't hurt yours?"

"Do you really think my feelings could be hurt by the likes of you? Especially when I know the truth of what my husband wants and does not want." Besides all of that, Neliel had endured years of Nnoitora, and if that had not strengthened her, she did not know what could.

"Yeah right. I bet he don't tell you shit."

Neliel resisted the urge to punch Apache's face in, and instead looked through her contacts for Ulquiorra's number. She was not sure exactly how she had gotten all of the contacts in her phone, but Grimmjow had done something at the store. She called him, and he answered after four rings.

"Ulquiorra?" she sighed softly, almost apologetically. "I'm at the hospital—no, no, I'm fine. It's Grimmjow—Apache didn't tell you? She's here…I'm afraid so. I'm sorry—no, well, I still am." She paused and sighed again, closing her eyes. "Will you really? Stark is on his way, too. I don't know if they'll let you see him—I'm not sure what Apache told them, but she was in his room when I arrived. Oh, thank you. Yes, I'll see you in a bit." She closed her phone, and managed to return Apache's glower.

"You only called him so ya wouldn't have to answer me."

"As if that is true. I do not wish to reveal my husband's secrets to you. After all, you'd wish to know only the dirtiest of them, and really, I do not wish to have you competing with me for his attentions, when those are something you can never win."

"You bitch!" Apache cried, lunging at Neliel, who tried to dodge, but instead collapsed onto the floor. Luckily for her, Stark had arrived, and he and Halibel were making their way in as she fell.

"Neliel!" Halibel rushed forward, trying to catch Neliel before she fell. She somehow managed to, and helped her up. "Are you all right?" she asked. Neliel frowned, and nodded.

"I'm just—hungry," she mumbled, biting her lip. "I haven't eaten all day…"

"Neliel, what the hell would Grimmjow think if he knew that?" Stark asked lazily. Neliel looked down ashamedly.

"He'll be so angry when he finds out." She took on an incredibly sad expression.

"Go get something to eat. I'll see to Grimmjow." He said. Neliel quickly told him where to find her husband, and he nodded.

"Ulquiorra's on his way." Neliel told Halibel, who nodded.

"Good."

"Are you staying, or will you let me take you home with me?" Neliel asked weakly.

"I'll go home with you. I've got to get my car, after all." Halibel said.

"Oh. Good." Neliel sighed in relief.

"Then, you can follow me to my house, and take me back here. Stark can take me home from here."

"That sounds fine. You don't mind if we stop and get something to eat?"

"Not at all. I'm rather hungry myself."

Neliel's eyes swept over the furious Apache, but she could care less about her. Stark was with Grimmjow, so she was comfortable in leaving—or at least going outside for some fresh air. Though, the tears of frustration and concern were rising in her. She took a deep, shaky breath, and Halibel helped her out the door.

"We'll wait for Ulquiorra." Neliel said, closing her eyes against the tears.

Halibel nodded, and looked over Neliel. She was unaccustomed to things such as hugs, or anything of that sort, but she felt some comforting gesture was necessary at this point. She pulled Neliel into her arms, and ran her fingers through the green hair. Neliel's shoulders shook with silent sobs that she could no longer contain, the tears coating her cheeks.

"I shouldn't be crying…but this has just been too much…" Neliel whimpered. "Today's just been so awful." She tried not to shake, but she could not help it. "And now…Grimmjow's here, and I can't do anything to help him."

"You'll be at his side, and that will help him, Neliel." Halibel said matter-of-factly. Neliel nodded, she was right.

"I know…but I feel like that's not enough." She sniffled, but could not stop her sobs just yet.

Ulquiorra happened to see Neliel in Halibel's arms crying, and he could not help but grow concerned, even though he was not in the best of moods.

"Neliel, is Grimmjow's condition really that bad?" Ulquiorra asked, and Neliel looked up at him.

"No…it's not just that. I've just had an awful day. Well, I mean, it wasn't so awful, it just started out terrible, and I've felt sick all day…and I feel terrible about some of the things I've said today." She sniffled and wiped at her leaking eyes. Ulquiorra stepped toward her, and seemed to offer a hug.

Neliel was taken aback, and greatly astonished by that. A hug? She frowned, almost suspicious. Then, she accepted, pulling away from Halibel, surprised to feel that Ulquiorra's body held warmth rather than coldness. And, his warmth was rather comforting.

"I'm certain that fighting with Apache hasn't helped either." Ulquiorra stated.

"There are a lot of things working against my mood at this point." Neliel admitted, letting her face rest against Ulquiorra's chest for a moment. She was grateful for the fact that Apache wasn't there to make snide remarks, but slightly worried that she was probably up in Grimmjow's room at the moment.

At least Stark was there to act as a sort of shield for Grimmjow. She just hoped Apache wouldn't try anything stupid in her absence.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." Neliel said, her eyes closed, her tears slowly fading.

"Please, do not mention it. I also will not."

"No, not just for this." Neliel pulled away. "I'm sure you know what I mean." She said softly, and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Once again, do not mention it. I will see you upon your return."

"Oh…I'm sure. Apache'll be adamant about staying here." Neliel rolled her eyes. "It's not such a big deal, really." She sighed, and shook her head. "I must warn you, Apache is certainly in a terrible mood. My apologies."

Ulquiorra nodded, and then turned and entered the hospital. Halibel helped Neliel to her car, a slightly concerned expression falling onto her face.

"Are you sure you'll be all right to drive?" she asked, and Neliel nodded.

"I'll be fine. We won't go too far." She said as she got into the car and started it. Halibel buckled herself in, and Neliel bit her lip nervously, though not about the driving.

"All right. I could drive if you needed me to, though."

"It's all right. Thank you, though." Neliel said, as she drove from the parking lot. She made her way down the street to a nearby Perkins, and she parked and they went inside to have a quick sandwich.

Of course, Neliel did not want to spend too much time, and Halibel understood. She frowned as her phone beeped, and pulled it from her pocket as they walked to the car.

"It's Stark." Halibel frowned, and answered it. Just after she answered her phone, Neliel's rang as well.

"He—Hello?" Neliel frowned. "Grimmjow? Are you sure you should be talking right now? No, I shouldn't, I'm about to hit the road for home." She frowned, looking to Halibel. "Is Stark still there? So that's why you called me!" she managed a short giggle. "Really, you should be resting." Neliel said as she got into her car.

"Well, I should be driving, so I can get to you sooner, and I don't want to hurt myself—Grimmy, we can talk when I get back. Why don't you take a nap or something so you'll be more awake for me? I'll make it worth your while, I promise." She batted her eyelashes, though it was a phone call.

Halibel sat down, talking to Stark in a low voice as she buckled herself in.

"You want me to bring that? Well, it's a lot for me to carry!" she giggled softly, then sighed, biting her lip. "All right, Grimmy, I'm going to go. I'll see you in about a half hour." She said, and then hung up with him. She started the car and drove off, not minding that Halibel was still talking on her phone.

She pulled into the garage, not bothering to shut the door. Halibel followed her in, but Neliel had her seat herself in the kitchen.

She made her way up the stairs to gather together some quick toiletries, and to change into her green silky pajamas. She didn't care to have too many clothes at the hospital, after all, and she wanted to be comfortable. She threw a spare outfit into a small bag, and quickly put her laptop into a carrying case that Grimmjow must have picked up for her, since it too was green, to match the laptop's skin.

She sighed, and then moved on to the kitchen, and Halibel rose slowly. "Ready?" she asked, and Neliel nodded.

"Yeah. I'll follow you." Neliel said, and Halibel nodded.

She put her bags into the car, and then drove after Halibel, waiting for her to park in her driveway, and then get into Neliel's car. She then drove back to the hospital, parking quickly and rushing back to Grimmjow's room, with Halibel close behind, and her things in tow.

This time, the room was filled with people she knew, and only three beside herself, Halibel, and Grimmjow. She did not mind the presences of Stark and Ulquiorra, but the proximity of Apache to her sleeping husband made her nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Excuse me." Neliel murmured as she set her things on the floor and moved to Grimmjow's side, gently pushing Apache aside. She took Grimmjow's uninjured hand in hers, and he stirred, his dark blue eyes opening to focus on her after a moment or two.

"Neliel…" he murmured, then cracked a smile. "You're back." He held an expression of happiness.

"Feeling better, Grimmy?" she asked, and he managed a nod.

"Yeah, now that you're here." He whispered, but loud enough for Apache to hear. After all, she hadn't strayed far from the bed. He squeezed her hand, and then looked around at the others in the room. "Was good of you all to come and see me here, but I'd like some time with my wife now. You can all go home. I'll be fine."

Neliel flushed, and ducked her head. Apache was the last to leave, and she lingered in the room, prompting a short bout of anger from Grimmjow.

"The fuck are you waiting for? Get out already!" he demanded, and she left, her head hanging like a kicked puppy. Grimmjow could care less, and Neliel had already moved to lock the door so that they would not be disturbed. Luckily, he had managed to get a private room, and there was no roommate to worry about.

She sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss him.

"You said you'd make this worth my while." Grimmjow teased, his hand moving to cup a swelling breast. Neliel's eyes grew round.

"Here? Now? Are you sure you can--?"

"Like a car crash would keep me from wanting you." He said confidently.

"I don't want to strain you." She pouted, and he shook his head.

"Nel, it's no strain when it's something I want, or something you want." He grinned. "'Sides, it'll make me feel better."

Well, she couldn't argue with that logic. She frowned suddenly. "Wait, so if this is okay, then why do you have to stay in the hospital tonight?" she asked suddenly.

"Ah, Nel, it's not a big deal." He said. She pouted adorably, and he relented. "They just want to make sure I'll be all right. I guess my abdomen area got hit pretty hard. You should probably be on top."

"Oh, make me do all the work!" Nel teased, and he laughed.

"Yeah, cause you do all the work, all the time." He teased in return, cupping her breast once more. "You're not supposed to tease me, woman!" he growled, and she giggled.

"I was just making sure you were really all right! You would lie to me about something like this." She frowned as she began to undress herself for him. It was easier, considering she was wearing her comfortable, low maintenance clothing.

Soon enough, her naked form was lying atop Grimmjow's gently. Her hands reached down to relieve his manhood from the confines of the fabric imprisoning it. Then, she was carefully impaling herself upon his rod, and gasping softly. She worked quickly, her hands reaching under his lovely little hospital gown to tease at his nipples.

His soft gasp of pleasure encouraged her, and though she had felt the bandages wrapped around his midsection, she continued, determined to make the most of the situation. She had to brace her hands on the mattress, for she could not balance with her legs alone as she rocked her hips up and down, panting and whimpering her pleasure softly.

It wasn't too long before her muscles tightened around him, and she shivered violently with her own release. She fell down upon him a couple more times, and his release followed shortly. She rolled off of him, reaching for her clothing. Grimmjow stopped her for the moment, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and wrapping her in his arms.

"See? I'll be all right." He told her with a grin. He then released her so that she could dress, and unlock the door.

"Why'd you want me to bring my laptop?" she asked.

"No reason. Just come to bed for a little while. I want your body pressed against mine." He said boldly, and she flushed.

"Fine." She said, and crawled under the covers with him, pressing close to him.

"I heard you collapsed in the lobby, downstairs." Grimmjow said in a serious tone.

"I—I did, I'm sorry." She frowned.

"You're talking about me having you worried." He scowled at her, clearly displeased. "Today may've been hectic, but you had time to eat."

"I did. I'm sorry, Grimmy. I forgot. I swear, I won't let it happen again!" she cried, burying her face in his chest. Her shoulders shook slightly, and he knew that she was crying.

He felt bad that he had driven her to tears, but she quickly recovered, and looked up toward him.

"I'm okay, Grimmjow. We ate…" she said. "Today's just been awful. And I guess I'm just hormonal." She admitted with a pout. "Tomorrow will be better."

"Yeah. They'll probably let me go home tomorrow." He said.

"Well, I hope so!"

"They fuckin' better." Grimmjow muttered, and Neliel smiled. Her hands found the bandage around Grimmjow's stomach, and he frowned suddenly. "Hey…"

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said, lightly resting her hands over the parts that had probably bled. She could feel where the blood had stained the bandage, but she could also tell that he was no longer bleeding.

"I know, you're just making me nervous." He said, and she withdrew her hands, instead cuddling up to his side, and resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, Grimmjow."

"Aw, Neliel…I love you…" he returned, and she smiled.

"I'm tired…I'll sleep now."

"Good sleep, then." Grimmjow muttered, and closed his eyes. She fell asleep, glad that he was near her, and that he would be all right.

She was sure that he'd be fine, for he'd given her great reassurance, and she was confident in his confidence.

She would be happy once he was home again, and she was sure he'd have a little while off of work to recover. Surely, they'd have some funds to take care of themselves for that time, but she knew she did not need to worry about that just yet.

It would all be taken care of later.

&

_(A/N: Woo…another long one! Yes! They're getting longer! This one is at almost 23 pages! And almost 8K words. I'm impressed. Then again, there's that hiatus-y thing to blame. _

_Then again, I DID say these chapters were only going to keep getting longer. _

_Haha, sorry for the smut part being so…short…but I'll make up for it in my next couple of chapters, I swear. Hospital sex is hot and you all know it! !_

_And I was going to write another chappy on Nails, or AILD, but I'm just way too exhausted after this one. Soon, there'll be more on the others! I promise!_

_Reviewers get a mention in the next chappy) _


	5. We're Going To Have a Party?

_(A/N: All right, as promised, the mentions! _

_A big thanks goes out to __**SweetYuya**__ for being a faithful reviewer and story stalker! She is awesome!! And she writes awesome stories, too. _

_Another thanks goes out to __**xXAngelOfDemiseXx**__ for reviewing me as well! _

_And thanks to __**FrozenWhiteWings**__ as well! Another contributor to the GrimmNel fandom with a couple of awesome stories, which you should definitely check out if you liked this crack story!_

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I'll go crazy on the thanks again someday._

_Anyway, I actually am writing this before I write my story, so I have no idea what's going to happen! Oooh!_

_Gyaah! One last huge favor for me! Visit my profile and vote in my poll! If you haven't already I need to know what other pairing you guys are interested in for a side story to this! It would really help me a lot! _

_Um, and I've already decided to write a side story for Apache and Ulquiorra…it'll just be a long time in coming._

_Gah, thanks for reading this epic note! I hope you enjoy the chapter!)_

**Chapter Five: We're Going To Have a Party? **

Neliel woke to the rays of sunshine spreading across her face, and a lightly snoring Grimmjow. For a long moment, she forgot that they were in the hospital. She tilted her face up toward him, and for a morning, she did not feel like retching. She gave Grimmjow a light "Good morning" kiss, rousing him from his slumber.

"Mornin', Nel."

"Morning…" she murmured, as she snuggled into him. "Let's go downstairs and watch cartoons…" she whispered sleepily, and Grimmjow sighed.

"Cute, Nel, but we're not home."

"Are we in a hotel?"

"You really forgot?" he asked, and she caught sight of his bandages, and her face crumpled in sadness.

"I did."

"Ah…it's all right." He smoothed her hair back and smiled. She hid her face in his chest, and sighed.

"I'm glad they let me sleep in here." Neliel said softly, and he nodded to indicate that he was glad, as well. He was glad she had decided to stay, and hoped it would not be such a strain on her.

"You're not sick this morning." He said, and she smiled.

"No, I'm not. Ugh, it's a good thing. I'd hate to throw up in any bathroom but my own." She admitted.

"It's a hospital though, you know the toilets'll be clean."

"Maybe so, but—well, it'd just be awful." She frowned. "It's a bathroom that's not mine, and it doesn't have that comfortable green rug you got me." She said brightly, and he chucked her chin.

"You're in a good mood, aren't ya?"

"Of course!" she beamed radiantly, her face shining.

"I'm glad." He shifted slightly and coughed, his eyes narrowing in pain. "Fuck…" he muttered, his hand moving toward the bandage on his stomach. Neliel's eyes widened in horror, and she caught his hand to stop him. "What the fuck are you doing? It hurts!" he growled.

"Well, if it hurts, don't touch it!" she chided, pulling his hands back. "You'll only make it worse." She said. "Why do you think there's a bandage there if it's stopped bleeding? You're not supposed to touch it!" she cried.

"It fucking hurts, Nel." He grumbled, and she kissed him softly.

"You'll be fine." She murmured, and held him close in her arms to distract him from the pain that she knew was coursing through his body. "Maybe I should page a—" She was cut off by a knock at the door, then it opened to reveal a nurse carrying a tray of food and a cup with a couple of pills.

"I brought you some breakfast, Mr. Je—Jeagerjacques." She had slight difficulty pronouncing his foreign name, but she had been coached. "And some pain killers." She said meekly. Neliel brushed Grimmjow's hair back off of his warm and damp forehead, worried for it seemed as though he were feverish.

"Thanks…" Grimmjow managed through gritted teeth, and the nurse looked concerned instantly.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked, and Grimmjow shook his head.

"He's lying." Neliel broke in, and the nurse's eyes darted to her. "He's in a lot of pain." She said, and took Grimmjow's hand in hers as she sat up. The fact that his grip tightened on her hand until she felt he might break the bones in it proved to her just how much pain he was in. "And since he's been lying, I suppose I can speak for him. He said the painkillers aren't working, and I know he's in a lot of pain." She said.

She knew it was true, for he usually wouldn't admit to something hurting, and for him to tell her it hurt, she knew it did. She squeezed his hand in return, trying to keep him from breaking the bones, but his grip only tightened until she too was in pain. She winced and tried to ignore the slight cracking she heard and felt.

She looked to him, and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut, and that his face was a study in pure agony. Her heart practically stopped and she wanted to break into tears, but she had to stay strong for him.

"What happened to him?" she asked in a near whisper, not of the nurse, but purely out loud. She frowned, and before the nurse could answer, she waved her away. "Let him tell me." She said softly, apologetically. "He's got a death grip on my hand—it's really bad." She told the nurse. "He's never been in this much pain—usually, he enjoys the pain." She admitted, looking down and closing her eyes.

"I'll just leave this here, and I'll be back with something to help his pain." The nurse said, and left. Neliel rested her head in the crook of Grimmjow's neck, and sniffled. She let tears slide from her eyes, unable to keep them away. She hated to see Grimmjow in pain, especially to the extent he was in currently, but she could do nothing about it, and she felt helpless.

"Grimmjow…" she murmured, then carefully moved up to kiss his face gently. "You'll be all right."

"Nel…" he struggled to open an eye to look at her. "You don't know how fucking bad this hurts…" he told her, and she nodded. She really didn't know, he was right. "Hurts so bad I want to die…"

"Grimmjow!" she exclaimed. He closed his eye again.

"Worst thing I've ever fucking felt." He managed, and she covered his face in kisses.

"I won't let you die, dammit!" she cried, and for a moment, the pain on his face turned into surprise.

He managed to let go of her hand and wrap his arm around her, bringing her close. The feel of her warmth near him was comforting, but the pain had not lessened any. He felt as though his stomach was on fire, and all of the muscles were contracting painfully. He wanted throw up, but he felt like moving would kill him.

Then, the nurse had returned with a hypodermic needle, which she quickly injected into Grimmjow.

"It'll just take a minute to take effect. Possibly less." She said, and Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief, as did Neliel. "The pain should disappear completely once the wound heals. We're not sure why you're experiencing such pain."

Neliel drew away from Grimmjow, able to tell just when the medicine had taken effect. The look of relief on Grimmjow's face made it easy for her. The nurse sighed softly, and shifted.

"You can go home today, but if you experience any crippling pain after taking the medication that has just been prescribed, please go to the emergency room." The nurse said, handing Neliel a slip of paper with a prescription scrawled on it. "This should keep the pain from being unbearable." She said, and smiled. "Just check out at the front desk after you eat, and you can go home!"

"Thanks." Grimmjow said, and looked to Neliel as the nurse left. "Told you I'd be all right."

"You still scared me!" she cried, her hands resting helplessly on his chest. "I thought—I—don't even want to think about what I thought. Do you even remember what you said to me?" she asked with a frown and a pout.

"Not really."

"It hurt so bad you wanted to die!" she cried, sticking out her lower lip. "It hurt me to hear you say that, even if you were in pain." She sniffled, and began to cry softly, hiding her face in a pillow beside Grimmjow's head, and curling into a ball.

"Ah, Nel, I didn't mean it—I'm sorry." He said, drawing her into his arms and listening to her sobs.

"I know you didn't mean it…but it still hurt." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "You wouldn't die from a car crash! Silly!" she chucked his chin playfully.

"Damn straight I wouldn't!" he returned, pleased with her shift in moods. "Come on, let's eat." He gestured toward the tray, and she picked it up quickly, beginning to help him eat, taking bites herself after each one she gave him. He tried to mask his embarrassment and indignity at the help, but he knew he did not want to try eating on his own just yet. That, and he wouldn't dare displease his wife.

At least, not after the day she'd had.

He was grateful she'd shared with him, because he knew he couldn't eat all of that hospital food. He much preferred Neliel's cooking.

She helped him off of the bed, and snickered at his hospital gown. After all, it was one of the backless ones.

"Shut up!" he growled, prompting another snicker from her. "It's not that funny!" he quickly gripped the back and held it closed, scowling at Nel.

"Sorry." She gasped, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I didn't mean to make you mad or anything!" she cried, and then led him through the halls quickly, anxious to return home. He offered great resistance on her hand, and she turned to face him, stopping in the hall.

"Would you slow the fuck down? Take it easy, you're making my head spin." He glared at her, and she suddenly drew him into her arms, pressing close to him.

"Grimmjow…I'm sorry." She murmured, and he rested in her arms for a long moment.

"Just…slow down a bit, okay?"

"Yes, of course." She replied, and he managed a small smile at her. They managed to get through checking out of the hospital at the front desk with minimal damage, and made their retreat to the car, a horribly embarrassed Grimmjow clutching the back of his gown.

"Fucking hospital…" he grumbled as he got into Nel's car.

"Oh…I'll park in the garage so that the neighbors don't see you. And you're going straight to bed!" she told him.

"Can I change first?"

"Oh, sure." She returned as she drove on towards their home. "I've got to run to the store. Do you want me to stop now, or just run out and leave you at home?"

"Just stop now. Fuck, you better not leave me home alone." He muttered, looking in the backseat and making sure Nel's laptop was there.

"Oh, all right." She pulled into a parking lot, and gave Grimmjow a quick kiss on the lips before reaching over him and leaning his seat back. "Just lay back and relax, okay? If you don't, I'll take you back to the hospital." She threatened, and he sighed as he did what she asked.

She ran in quickly, and returned a while later with a couple of handfuls of bags, which she placed in the trunk. She then got back into the car, handing Grimmjow a bottle of pills to look at.

"What's this?"

"Your prescription. I had it filled while I was here." She said. "You might need them, after all." She practically whispered, and he shrugged.

"Whatever."

She drove them home in silence, and she could have sworn that Grimmjow had fallen asleep. She did not mind the silence, for she was pulling into the garage soon enough. "Grimmjow…"

"Huh?" he flailed and smacked her in the forehead with his cast accidentally, causing her eyes to widen, and then shut as she fell forward, unconscious. Grimmjow's own eyes widened, and he gritted his teeth. "Shit…" he brushed her hair back, realizing how hard it was going to be to help her through her morning sickness with a bum arm.

"Neliel? Hey, wake up!" he shook her shoulder lightly, and she opened her eyes in confusion.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked, rubbing her forehead. "That hurt." She said, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he said, and she smiled sweetly as she got out and helped him out of the car for a change.

"It's all right, Grimmy!" she told him happily. "I'm fine." She said, and pulled him into her arms. "Let's go inside. I'm hungry."

"Still?" he asked incredulously. She nodded, her eyes wide.

"I _am_ eating for two, Grimmy!" she returned, and dragged her bags inside the house.

"Just two? Are you sure?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"What? Am I going to have a litter of—oh, I shouldn't say that. It just might happen—and I don't think I'd want a house full of kitten—I mean kids!" she flailed and then frowned, setting her purchases down on the counter.

"The hell are you saying, Nel?" Grimmjow demanded, and she frowned.

"Nothing at all. Darling…" she sighed, biting her lip. The use of terms of endearment was something that Neliel did not do often. She held his shoulders lightly and pouted. "I love you." She said, her golden eyes locked onto his dark blue ones.

"Shit…" he muttered, completely forgetting what he had just been thinking about. "I love you more."

"Not uh! I love you more!" she giggled and began to put her groceries away.

"No way. I love you the m—what's this?" he held up a package of gauze.

"It's for your stomach. I'm supposed to redress it for you every day after you shower."

"Fuck that. Just take it off."

"Grimmy!" she gasped, dropping a jar to the floor, not bothering to attempt sweeping up the broken pieces.

"The fuck?" he frowned.

"You can't do that! It has to be taken care of properly! If this wound gets infected, Grimmjow, you will die. There is nothing anyone can do for you if this injury gets infected, and it spreads."

"How the hell do you know?"

"I've…seen it happen." She looked down, not wishing to speak more on the matter. "Don't worry about it. Just—don't say things like that."

"Sorry." He bent to clean up the jar she had dropped, and she sat at the table, resting her face on her hand. Once Grimmjow had finished with the floor, he moved to her. "You all right?"

"Yeah…I think so." She said, but Grimmjow was unconvinced.

"You're not. What's the matter?" he demanded, and she closed her eyes.

"You've got me worried." She admitted, and he drew her into his arms.

"I'll be fine, dammit. So stop worrying!" he commanded, and she sighed.

"Okay." She smiled weakly, and he patted her head.

"Stark said that Sun-Sun and Szayel are gonna be visiting them. I'm sure ya want to see Sun-Sun, and Halibel said she wants to see you."

"Oh? Well, that would be great!" she grinned, and frowned lightly. "But—when?"

"This weekend."

"Why don't we invite them for dinner? I'm sure I could make something good for the six of us."

"That'd be all right."

"We gotta clean this place up for 'em though."

"It would certainly help." She shrugged. "I don't know if we'll really be up for entertaining." Neliel sighed in disappointment.

"Ah, we can do it Nel."

"I wouldn't wish to strain you."

"Dammit, Nel. It's not a strain!" he retorted, and she tilted her head.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun!" she grinned.

"Let's do it, then." He nodded, and she kissed him.

"Thank you, Grimmy!" she smiled happily and hugged him tightly. "We might as well start now so that we can get it over with." She shrugged.

"Shit…Nnoitora and Mila Rose are staying at Halibel's this weekend too."

"We'll have to invite them. It's okay, as long as it's not Apache and Ulquiorra. Though, I wouldn't mind having Ulquiorra over sometime."

"That cold hearted bastard? Yeah, right. Why the hell?"

"He was nice to me, Grimmy!" Neliel said brightly. "He gave me a hug, and calmed me down!"

"Did he now?" Grimmjow growled almost jealously.

"Oh, Grimmy, you know it's nothing like that! Silly! Besides, Ulquiorra would never participate in adultery if he could help it, and you know it." She chided, and Grimmjow grumbled something under his breath.

"Well, if ya want, you can have him over some time when I'm not around, if you're so damned buddy-buddy with him all of a sudden."

"Oh, Grimmjow. I'd just love to have another friend, you know? And he'd make a good one. Besides, he really helped me out yesterday. So, vicariously, he also helped you, Grimmjow."

"Sure. Well, I'm not being sarcastic or shit like that. I mean it, have him over."

"Really?" she smiled brightly. "Oh, Grimmy! You're so kind!" she tackled him in a warm hug. "Can we have him over sometime this week? To help us clean? After all, it will be hard for us in our current conditions."

"Yeah. Whatever. Call him then."

Neliel nodded and went to find her cell phone, dialing Ulquiorra's number quickly. "Ulquiorra? It's Neliel. Oh? What are you doing tomorrow? Well, Grimmy and I were thinking of entertaining this weekend, and we need serious help to clean up. Well, not that it's bad or anything, it's just that we'll both have difficulty getting around for a while. Right now? Oh, gosh, really?" Neliel frowned, prompting Grimmjow to wave his hands as if to ask her what happened.

She waved him away. "Well, of course! Come right over, we don't mind. Well, I don't. I'll just beat Grimmjow up if he minds. We've got an extra room or two, if you need to stay." She offered. "I'll see you in a little bit, then." She hung up, and Grimmjow pounced on her.

"What did he want?"

"He and Apache had a huge fight, about us, of course, and Ulquiorra's kind of…well, really furious. So, he needs to get out, and I offered him a room here if he needs it."

"You what?"

"Grimmjow! You can't turn him away! He helped us! You know, he made Apache apologize to us in the hotel. He's trying to keep her on a short leash, but she's not taking well to it. Would you?"

"Fuck no. But you're not like that."

"Of course not. Because I know that you wouldn't like it, nor would I." she shrugged. "Either way, he will be here shortly, and you and I need to change into more suitable clothing." She stated. "I need a shower, actually." She admitted. "Why don't you change, and go wait for Ulquiorra while I shower?"

"Fine." Grimmjow and Neliel went up the stairs together, and Neliel took her shower. Soon, she would have to resort to baths, but she would shower while she still could. As nice as it was to lie down and bathe, she knew she'd miss showering.

Once she was dressed and had gone back downstairs, she realized that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were in the living room. She moved into the room, where Grimmjow sat in a recliner with a beer. She had read the packet that had come with his medication, and it had not said anything about alcohol, so it had to be all right.

Ulquiorra stood silently in a corner of the room, and when he saw Neliel, he moved to her.

"Do you want to talk about it, Ulquiorra?" she asked softly, and he sighed, but nodded. "Grimmy, why don't you go to bed, like I told you to?" she asked, and he growled at her.

"I'm fine right here."

"Grimmy…" her voice held a warning. "You'll only delay the process by refusing to rest."

"Oh, fine. I'll go to fucking bed. I don't want you doing all the work around here though." He muttered, and Neliel rolled her eyes at him.

"Grimmy, don't take it out on me! You know I could kill you!" she called out in a singsong voice. He grumbled and wrapped her in his arms quickly, giving her a passionate goodnight kiss before heading up the stairs to settle into bed.

"Night, Neliel. Love you." He whispered gruffly, but Ulquiorra had heard.

"Love you too. Now go!" she gave him a light push, and grasped Ulquiorra by the wrist and led him to their deck, where she seated him in a comfortable chair beside her own green one.

"What happened, Ulquiorra?"

"It was foolish, really. Apache came home from work, smelling of booze, cigarettes and sex, at around three in the morning. Her hours are odd, but I'm sure you know how that is. She tells me Grimmjow works at the same place."

"That's correct." She returned, closing her eyes.

"Anyway, she dragged her trunk in, and slammed it on the floor. I woke up, of course, and innocently asked her how work had been. I do try to be civil, but it is hard when I have been paired with such a—hothead." He sighed and looked away. "She said it had been a terrible night, and that the customers had no money, and she only made three hundred dollars.

"She said that everyone was losing business because Grimmjow is out of commission for the time being. He's apparently the best bouncer in town, and without him, all the idiots are getting in, and there's no money to be made. She then said something like 'If Grimmjow was my husband, he'd still be healthy,' and badmouthed you.

"I told her to say no more about you and Grimmjow, and it escalated until she was trying to kick, slap, bite and punch me. Of course, I overpowered her, for I had no choice. She threatened to call the police if I did not leave immediately, and I did not feel like having a major conflict, so I left."

"Oh…that's not good." Neliel said, and patted his arm.

"Of course not. Though, it is my name on the mortgage, and on every paper for everything we own. She cannot evict me from my own house, unless we get a divorce. However, I made sure we signed a prenuptial agreement. If we are divorced, she gets nothing."

"That's good, at least. Oh, come here, Ulquiorra." Neliel held out her arms, and Ulquiorra gratefully fell into them. She felt that it would be good to return the favor that he had done for her. Even if Ulquiorra did not seem like the type to want or need hugs, she knew that what he had been through was rough, and she offered the best comfort there was.

He rested in her warm embrace, sighing softly. "I do not know how you know exactly what I need to be comforted…" he mused.

She pulled away. "What are you trying to say?" she asked, still holding him.

"Nothing. I don't mean _that_. Surely you do not think I would try to break you and Grimmjow up. You are happy, and you are building a family, something Apache and I may never do." He said sadly.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Apache recently found out she cannot have children."

"Oh." Neliel's face fell. "That's awful. But…continue, please. You were going to say more."

"Yes. We can be good friends, don't you think? Somehow, I find you easy to talk to. You comfort me, and I feel that I have brought you comfort at least once."

"It would be a very good thing for us to be friends, Ulquiorra. I would like that very much. Oh, gosh, it would make Apache so angry, don't you think?" she asked. Ulquiorra scoffed.

"Who cares what she thinks?"

"Do you hate her, Ulquiorra?"

"I resent her sometimes. I do not understand Aizen-sama's reasoning for pairing the two of us up, but I suppose he had some reason. But no, I do not hate her."

"Perhaps he thought that your relationship could work. I cannot think of any other reason—unless he wanted a relationship to fail, and it happened to be yours."

"Why would he want something like that? I simply do not understand."

"You are his most loyal soldier, besides Halibel. He would want to keep you. He does not wish for you to become softened by love." She offered.

"What about Grimmjow, then?"

"Grimmjow will fight no matter what. As long as he does not have to fight me, he will fight again. He lives for the battle, but because the battle is gone, I am a replacement for that battle, and so much more."

"You would be the woman he fights to stay alive for, is that it?"

"Perhaps, but I would have to accept it if he ever died. He insists on not dying, however." She smiled sweetly. "He would be the last man to fall in love."

"You must be something else. You must be—"

"Hush. I don't need to hear that. What is important is that you attempt to patch things up with Apache some time down the road."

"Indeed. That will be quite the task." Ulquiorra sighed.

"You can handle it. You're strong, and she is not." Neliel replied. "She is simply stubborn. She is unwilling to admit to defeat, but she is set on Grimmjow. She is convinced that he loves her, and not me." She looked away. "How could he love someone like her? Grimmjow never wanted someone who was like him." She mused, and Ulquiorra had to agree. She was right.

"You know him rather well." Ulquiorra stated.

"I would hope so." She returned. "Then again, Apache is not like him. She's rather different. I doubt he would want someone who was obsessive, the way she is." Neliel sighed. "I don't really care about all of this. Apache is a fool."

"Agreed."

"This question is quite personal, and you don't have to answer if you don't wish to, but I must ask. Have you slept with her, yet?" she asked.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, then he relaxed, forcing himself to answer. "Yes."

"Forgive my rudeness, but certainly you were gentle with her."

"How did you know?" Ulquiorra was clearly surprised.

"She does not like tender loving. I do not know this for sure—but she's surely not the type."

"How would you know?" Ulquiorra seemed skeptical.

"My dear Ulquiorra…" she patted his shoulder, leaning forward in her chair. "Look at me. I am a masochist, and a bit of a sadist. Would you expect that from me?"

Ulquiorra gave her a good look, and frowned. "No, I wouldn't."

"So trust me. Be brutal." She flushed slightly. "But don't injure her permanently. Use discretion…" Neliel looked down, hiding her face.

"I will certainly try that." He agreed, and Neliel smiled.

"You must let me know how it works." She said. "But please, spare me the details!" she added with a blush. "My own sex life is quite enough for me. I don't need to hear about yours."

"Thank you, Neliel." Ulquiorra nodded.

"Oh, don't mention it. Look, it's dark out already! And I'm so tired. Will you sleep here?"

"I suppose I could." Ulquiorra shrugged.

"Oh, good!" she grinned. "Just grab your things and I will show you to your room!"

Ulquiorra did just that, and followed her through the house and up the stairs, to his room.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Neliel."

"Really, you should thank my husband."

"I will in the morning, as well as wishing him a speedy recovery."

"As long as he is not stubborn." Neliel leaned forward, planting a light, platonic kiss on Ulquiorra's pale cheek. "Good night, Ulquiorra."

"Good night, Neliel." He returned as he retreated into his room, and Neliel climbed another flight of stairs to reach her room. Grimmjow was still awake, she could see, and she cozied up to him.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Apache and him got into a fight, like I told you. He's thinking of divorcing her." She told him. "But not a word of it! Which reminds me…where exactly do you work, Grimmjow? He said something about you being the best bouncer in this place."

Grimmjow sighed deeply. "I work at a strip club." He admitted. "I didn't ask for it."

"Oh." Neliel kissed him. "As long as you're not the one stripping!" she smiled. "Ew…" she shuddered. "So Apache is a stripper?"

"Yeah. She's well on her way to becoming a featured entertainer, too."

"Oh? Hmm…"

"Nel, I'm gonna sleep now."

"All right, Grimmy. Why didn't you earlier?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh. Night." She kissed him lightly.

"Night."

The two fell asleep, a far sounder sleep than the one of the night before.

Neliel awoke first, and she left a cool glass of water and a pill for Grimmjow on the bedside table.

She then made her way down the stairs, deciding that her morning sickness had to be over. She passed by Ulquiorra's room, and noted that the door was slightly ajar. She looked in, and saw that he was awake. She knocked lightly on the door, and he told her to enter.

She did so, and took on a curious expression.

"Good morning." He said sullenly. She bit her lip, and sat beside him on the bed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"She called me this morning." He frowned. "She said she's going on a vacation. She's going to try and sort things out, I suppose."

"That's good and bad." Neliel murmured, frowning herself. "Sometimes you'll need vacations away from each other. I think it's healthy. Like I said last night, you're free to stay here for as long as you want." Neliel offered.

"We do have a large house…it'd be awfully lonely there."

"Then stay!" Neliel said brightly. "It will be so simple for me to convince Grimmy! So you don't have to worry about that. Come on downstairs with me. I'm going to make some breakfast. Grimmy's still asleep, but I hardly think that's a bad thing. I left him some water and his medication, so hopefully he'll remember to take it."

Ulquiorra rose, extending his hand to Neliel, which she took. He helped her to rise, and then promptly dropped her hand. They walked down the stairs, and Neliel quickly got all of the food she needed to cook. "Ulquiorra, would you get me a skillet from that cupboard? It's hard for me to bend over." She admitted, pointing to which one.

He held up a skillet, and she took it. "Thanks." She then heated it up, and scrambled about six eggs in a bowl quickly. She fried up some bacon in the skillet as she beat the eggs, and once that was finished, she sliced up some mushroom, green and red peppers, and onion. She hated slicing onions, for it made her eyes burn, but she did not have to slice up many.

She then let the bacon cool on a plate covered with a paper towel as she dropped the eggs into the already greasy skillet. She dropped the vegetables in next, and scrambled the eggs along with stirring up the vegetables.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Ulquiorra asked curiously, and Neliel shrugged.

"I'm not sure, really. I guess I just…learned." She smiled sweetly as she finished everything up, and dumped the skillet's contents into a casserole dish, sprinkling some grated cheese over it. "Grimmjow'll be down in a bit." She said, and then they heard moving about upstairs.

"You know him well." He reiterated, and she giggled.

"Of course! I'd be a terrible wife if I—oh…" her face fell, and Ulquiorra shook his head.

"It's okay." He patted her shoulder, and she smiled, fixing three plates. Then, she got three glasses down and handed one to Ulquiorra.

"We've got orange juice, apple juice, milk, chocolate milk, and water." She said, and Ulquiorra went for the apple juice.

It seemed interesting, after all. Neliel went for the orange juice, and poured a glass of chocolate milk for Grimmjow. She somehow managed to bring the two plates and glasses to the table, just as Grimmjow walked in.

"Good morning, sunshine!" she called, setting the food down. She ran to him, flinging herself into his arms. He grinned and kissed her gently. "Did you find your meds?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"You didn't wake up in pain, did you?" she asked softly, and he shrugged.

"Only a little bit. The med made it go away though."

"Come eat then!" she said, and sat down at the table, across from Ulquiorra. Grimmjow sat beside her, and grinned at his milk. Neliel knew just what he liked in the morning—or, well, any time.

They dug into their food, Neliel going back for seconds. She flushed slightly when she realized she was the only one still eating, but she finished quickly. "We should clean, I suppose." She said, and Grimmjow grabbed her wrist.

"Me and Ulquiorra will take care of it. Why don't you call Halibel and your other friends, and invite them? Then, you gotta go shopping, don't you?"

"Oh Grimmjow, you know what a strain shopping is!"

"Take Halibel or something." He said, and she shrugged.

"Okay. Have fun, you guys!" she gave Grimmjow a passionate kiss, and then planted a kiss on Ulquiorra's cheek. He looked away, hoping that Grimmjow wouldn't want to kill him for Neliel's actions. He didn't seem to notice, and looked through the kitchen.

"We gotta start with the dishes, don'tcha think?"

"Yes, that sounds about right." Ulquiorra nodded, and Grimmjow took all of the dishes from breakfast into the kitchen, running the hot water and beginning to rinse off dishes.

"Put these in the dishwasher for me." He said, and Ulquiorra did just that, taking the dishes that Grimmjow rinsed and placing them in the dishwasher. Once it was full, Grimmjow grabbed a thing of dishwasher soap and poured some into the container in the door. Then, he shut it and turned it on.

"Okay, now I gotta sweep and mop. You wanna vacuum for me? I hate that fucking vacuum." He admitted. "Nel usually does it, but she has a hard time with it now."

"I can do that." Ulquiorra nodded, and Grimmjow told him where the vacuum was. He swept every place with linoleum floors, or tile. Then, after throwing away a couple dustpans of sweepings, he mopped, making sure to end in the carpeting.

He then sat on a stair and waited for Ulquiorra to finish vacuuming. He could tell that he was on a level above him, and he marveled at the speed at which he was vacuuming. Nel had already gone, and Grimmjow wondered how long it would take her to shop. The floor was probably beginning to dry, so he wouldn't have to warn her about that.

Ulquiorra brought the vacuum down, and Grimmjow rose, avoiding the offending machine as best as possible. "Damn, you're fast."

"I suppose I just wanted to finish quickly." He shrugged.

Once they had finished cleaning the home, as it needed to be, Neliel came in with Halibel, and each carried some grocery bags.

"Grimmy! I'm home!" she called, and looked at the spotless kitchen. "Oh, wow!" she grinned, and began putting groceries away. "Go get the groceries out of the car, will you?" she asked, and he and Ulquiorra went and did just that, as Neliel and Halibel continued to put things away.

"You called everyone, right?" he asked, and Neliel nodded.

"We having it on Saturday! Ulquiorra, you'll stay for that, won't you?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Of course. Apache said that she would not be returning for a couple of weeks." He said with a sigh. "The little fool."

Halibel looked to Neliel curiously, but she had heard the story already. Once they had finished putting all of the groceries away, Neliel and Halibel retreated to the living room to watch some television and relax.

Neliel reached for her computer, which was sitting on the couch cushion beside her, and drew it into her lap, flipping it open and turning it on.

"Oy, Nel, we should go do something." Grimmjow said. Neliel tilted her head.

"Like what?"

"Oh…fuck if I know. I thought you'd be able to think of something."

"What about bowling?" she asked, and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Ulquiorra! Wanna go bowling?" Grimmjow called, and Ulquiorra walked in.

"I suppose."

"Halibel?"

"Yes."

"All right, let's go!"

Neliel pouted. "I was just about to check my email!"

"Aw, Nel, you're addicted to that thing. It'll still be here when you get back, I promise." Grimmjow said, and gave her a kiss.

"Oh, fine." She shut it off and closed it, and followed them out into the kitchen, where she grabbed the keys to her car. "Ulquiorra, will you drive?" she asked, and he shrugged. She handed him her keys, and Grimmjow muttered under his breath. "You're sitting in back with me, you fool!" Neliel poked his cheek.

"Oh?"

"You wish." She stuck her tongue out at him and bounded to the car, holding her stomach. Halibel and Ulquiorra walked sedately to the car and got into their respective doors, as Grimmjow and Neliel got in.

Grimmjow pulled Neliel close, and she pouted up at him, not letting him get any closer than that.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Grimmy, we're the only couple in this car!" she whispered into his ear, and he rolled his eyes. "Don't be mean!" she begged, and he chucked her chin.

"'Course not."

Ulquiorra drove them toward a bowling alley, and Neliel reached forward and turned on the radio, which was set to Laser 103.3, the rock station of the area.

Grimmjow grinned at Neliel and quietly sang along and rocked out to the current song playing—which happened to be Led Zeppelin's Black Dog. She bobbed her head to the beat, and eventually, Ulquiorra pulled up in front of a bowling alley and parked the car, shutting it off.

"Shit…" Grimmjow muttered, turning his pockets inside out.

"What?" Neliel asked curiously.

"I forgot my wallet." He smacked his forehead lightly, and Ulquiorra looked back.

"I'll pay for you all." He said, and Grimmjow bit his lip.

"Grimmy! Think of it as rent, okay?" she pouted, and he grumbled something before shrugging and sighing.

"All right, I guess."

"Halibel too?" Neliel tilted her head, and Ulquiorra nodded. Halibel remained silent, deciding not to protest. "Don't worry, we'll pay him back." Neliel told Grimmjow. He rolled his eyes, and they all got out of the car.

Ulquiorra paid for the shoes and the lanes, for they would be using two, and they all grabbed their respective shoes and made their way to the lanes.

Neliel and Grimmjow shared a lane, and Halibel and Ulquiorra shared the lane beside theirs. Grimmjow quickly put his shoes on, and then he looked at Neliel, who was just staring at her shoes.

"What's with you?" he asked, and she sighed.

"Will you put my shoes on for me, Grimmy?" she asked, and he sighed and did as she asked. "Thank you, Grimmy!" she grinned, and ran her hands through his hair. His hand ran up her leg, and she shivered. "Oh…Grimmjow…" she murmured, her eyes lusty all of a sudden.

"Yes, Nel?" he grinned up at her.

"Grimmy! We can't do that now! Can we?" she asked, pouting.

"Sure. There's a family bathroom over there." He pointed. "We could make it quick."

"Oh…but we came here to bowl!" she pouted, and he rolled his eyes.

"So we'll play for a little while, then we'll go to the bathroom. Sound good?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Okay!" she bit her lip, and went to find a bowling ball. She found a seventeen-pound ball, and carried it with ease over to their lane. Halibel looked at it, seeing that it was green. Hers was also seventeen pounds, and it was purple. Ulquiorra had a green seventeen-pounder, and Grimmjow had a blue one.

Neliel went first on her lane, and bowled a strike right off the bat. She giggled and accepted Grimmjow's high five, making his hand throb. "Damn, Nel, you don't know your own strength."

"Oh?" she giggled again, watching as both Ulquiorra and Halibel bowled strikes, and then Grimmjow bowled one himself. "We could almost have a league!" Neliel giggled.

"We'd just need one more." Halibel said, and Neliel shrugged.

About halfway through the game, Grimmjow dragged Neliel away to the family bathroom, making sure no one saw them enter. Neliel pressed against him as soon as the door was closed and locked, kissing him passionately until he was breathless.

"Damn, Nel, it hasn't been that long, has it?" he smirked, and she pressed against him harder.

"Don't talk." She begged, and he nodded, licking her face sweetly as he undid her pants along with his. She reached down to wrap her fingers about his hard manhood, and he bit his lip, managing to tease her little jewel. She bucked against him as he pressed her against a wall, making a swift entry.

Her chin rested on his shoulder as he thrust within her, making sure not to be too rough. She teased his nipples with her fingers, her teeth sinking into his shoulders as he held onto her hips.

One of his hands moved to caress that pleasure-receiving nub, and she gasped softly and her hips bucked forward as she came.

"Oh…Grimmjow…" she murmured, and soon after, she felt his warmth flooding her. She rested in his arms for a while, catching her breath. Eventually, they cleaned themselves up and left the bathroom, their pinkies linked.

Halibel and Ulquiorra had finished their game, and they sat at a table eating fries and talking.

Neliel and Grimmjow decided to finish up their game, Neliel bowling a perfect three hundred, and Grimmjow coming close with a 298. Neliel received a prize, which was a green bowling ball inscribed with "Perfect 300!" She grinned at Grimmjow happily.

"Oh…I'm hungry," she murmured, and Ulquiorra handed her a twenty.

"Go on and buy yourselves something to eat."

"Oh! Thank you, Ulquiorra!" she beamed at him, and set the ball down, dragging Grimmjow to the concessions area. They each got a hamburger and some fries, with a soda. Neliel then sat down at the table, practically drooling at the food.

It did smell rather delicious, after all.

"Here, Ulquiorra!" Neliel handed off his change.

"No, you can keep it." Ulquiorra pushed her hand back gently, and she shrugged.

"Oh. Okay." She put it in her pocket, and dug into her food. Once she had finished her hamburger and fries, she sighed, actually full for once. "Ah…that was good!" she murmured between sips of her soda.

"Shall we go?" Ulquiorra asked, and Neliel shrugged.

"I suppose. Grimmy, take my shoes off for me, and put my other ones back on for me, please!"

"Fine." He did as she asked, and then performed the same task on him. She beamed at him, and they all dropped their shoes off at the counter.

As they made their way out to the car, Halibel frowned. "Can you drop me off at home, Ulquiorra? I didn't drive to Neliel's today, she picked me up."

"That's fine, right?" he asked of Neliel, and she nodded. They all got into the car, and Halibel directed Ulquiorra to her house.

"I'll see you on Saturday!" Halibel waved and went into her house. Ulquiorra then drove them back to Grimmjow and Neliel's house, and parked in the garage.

"Thank you for driving, Ulquiorra." Neliel smiled sweetly, and he shrugged.

"It's not a problem." He returned. Neliel and Grimmjow went into the house, while Ulquiorra remained outside on the deck, perched in one of the chairs.

Neliel sighed as she sat on the couch, and Grimmjow cuddled up to her. "I never thought you'd be so cuddly." She mused, and he snickered.

"Only for you, woman."

"Woman?" she pouted.

"Yeah. You're a woman, aren't you? Would you rather me call you man?" he joked, and she smacked his face lightly.

"I'd rather you call me Neliel!"

"Oh, lighten up, Nel." He muttered, scowling, feigning irritation.

"I want my computer!" she said brightly, and he sighed and handed it to her. She flipped it open and turned it on again, content with surfing the net while Grimmjow watched television.

After all, he made a good pillow, and he was warm. It happened to be rather chilly in the house, and his warmth made up for that.

She felt like things would go smoothly until Saturday. At least, she could hope.

_(A/N: Ahh, until the next chapter. Which might take a bit longer. I dunno. I'll do my best to get it out soon! Eek! Maybe if you review, it'll take me less time!)_


	6. Jealousy Isn't Always Bad

_(A/N: Okay, so I think I forgot a couple of people in my last thanks…and if I had internet, I'd look you guys up and thank you! So, next time. _

_This one is going to be short and hot. Hope you enjoy it, if you don't I am sorry! Also, a head's up, things are going to start speeding up after this chapter. _

_If I confuse you in any way, please ask me what the hell is going on so I can fix this thing so it's not so confusing.)_

**Jealousy Isn't Always Bad**

Neliel shut off her computer sometime later, to discover that Grimmjow had fallen asleep. She giggled softly and carefully began to undress him. She managed to get him completely naked before he woke up, and when he did he was greatly surprised.

"Nel! What the fuck did you do?" he demanded in mock outrage. She only smiled silently and allowed him to undress her. Once she was completely naked, he scooped her up into his arms and practically ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Oh, Grimmjow, what are you going to do to me?" Neliel asked faintly, mockingly. Grimmjow growled a few obscenities under his breath as gently he flung her to the bed.

"A lot of things." He muttered, and she grinned at him, writhing on the bed before he even touched her. Grimmjow took on a serious expression as he drew closer to her, his eyes dark. "Nel, how long do we have…until we have to stop having sex?" he asked, and she groaned and covered her face with her arms.

"Way to kill the mood, Grimmy." She pouted, and rolled him onto his back, straddling him. "I'd say we've got a good month or two left." She shrugged. "That's what my doctor said." She bent down to kiss Grimmjow, and he smirked.

"Thought I killed the mood."

"I can bring it back to life, can't I?" she asked, and he chuckled. "After all, it is my mood."

"Yeah, but I totally share the mood! What if I kill mine? Can't it be half dead then?"

"Well, I suppose, but why would your half be dead if mine's alive and kicking?"

"Out of spite."

"For your own wife? That's terrible!"

"You know I fucking love you."

"That's not the point here."

"But it's true."

"I'm aware."

"Oh."

Neliel bit Grimmjow's shoulder gently. "You're a fool, you know." She murmured, and he laughed.

"I fucking know. But you love me."

"Maybe."

"The fuck? What do you mean, maybe?"

"Well, sometimes I do." Her voice held a teasing tone.

"Fuck sometimes. I love you all the time."

"Aw, how sweet. Why should I care?"

"Because I support your pregnant ass."

"Oh. You do? I thought I bought this house with my good looks and charm—oh, no, Aizen-sama bought it for us!" she laughed softly, the sound like bells softly tinkling.

"Dammit, Nel, you're starting to seriously piss me off." Grimmjow growled, and Neliel smiled down at him sweetly, brushing her breasts across his lips. He was instantly quiet; his eyes round as he batted lightly at her gently swinging breasts.

"Oh, Grimmjow." Neliel faked a moan. Grimmjow instantly stiffened, his gaze meeting hers suddenly.

"You're so abusive." He said suddenly.

"Oh? Well, you like it."

"What?"

"Don't lie to yourself. I know that you do."

"What?"

"Seriously, Grimmjow…"

"What the fuck?"

Neliel silenced him with a passionate kiss, impaling herself upon his hardened manhood quickly, biting her lip at his gasp. She pressed her body against his as best she could, but found it to be rather difficult.

Instead, she settled for riding him as hard as she could, her face flushing with the effort. Sweat beaded on her skin and she braced her hands on Grimmjow's sides, her nails digging in. He could barely move, stunned by her passion and the furious expression on her face.

"Nel—"

She covered his mouth with her hand, her hips pounding up and down as she reached the home stretch, the aching feeling before orgasm. Then, without warning, she felt the starburst feeling, the blissful orgasm. She knew he'd reached that sensation too, for the warmth flooding her sheath was unmistakable, and the sigh escaping his lips was as well. He was satisfied.

She lay down beside him, panting to catch her breath.

"Fuck, it gets better every damn time." Grimmjow muttered.

Neliel smiled weakly.

--

Ulquiorra lay in bed, his beryl eyes fixated on the ceiling. He could hear the creaks of Grimmjow and Neliel's bed, and he knew that he was right below their room. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the muffled creaking and the soft murmur of their voices as they argued playfully.

He wished that that was how it could have been for him, and he found that he was slightly jealous. Then again, Neliel was his friend, and he hoped to have Grimmjow as a friend, as well.

He let his muscles relax slowly as he heard the sounds of Neliel and Grimmjow die down, until there was complete silence. It was then that he knew that they had fallen asleep.

He secretly hoped to learn what secrets they held, and why their marriage was so successful. Of course, he could see that love was a factor, but he knew that was something he just did not have with Apache.

He sighed to himself, realizing that he had work to wake up for in the morning. He reached over and set the alarm clock, and turned over to fall asleep after what seemed to be hours of thought.

_(A/N: Well, there. Things will be moving swiftly from now on…well, not for the whole story, but we'll just see what happens. It won't be too swiftly though, I promise! I'll try not to lose anyone.) _


	7. Love and Violence

_(A/N: I'm not going to lie, I just pulled this title out of my ass. I can't think of anything good, I'm losing my mind, I swear. But I wrote this before I started to lose it, so never fear! This is good stuff. I promise. But...the prequel to As I Lay Dying is wall to wall sex, so if you like that, go check it out. It's droolworthy, I promise. I PROMISE! I say that a lot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and blah blah blah. I'm done talking, and I hope I didn't leave anything out. Thank you all for reading!!)_

**Love and Violence**

By the time Grimmjow and Neliel rose, Ulquiorra had left for work. Neliel found his note lying on the counter, and figured it was best for Ulquiorra to continue his routine as best he could. That, and she wouldn't want him going without pay if he didn't have to.

"Grimmy!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. "We have the house to ourselves." She murmured, and Grimmjow licked his lips.

"Do we now?" his eyes darted around the room as he pressed her against a wall.

"I thought you'd like to sit and watch television with me in the nude." Neliel teased.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"It's not like there's anything else we can really do."

"No, not really."

"Well, we could eat naked."

"I'd rather use your body as a plate."

"Oh. Gross."

"Not gross! Delicious!"

"To you, maybe." She scoffed, feeling his arms tighten about her. "Watch it! You'll kill my baby!"

"Our baby."

"Mine!" she bit his lip.

"Iff our b—"

She kissed him to silence his already muffled voice.

"Dammit." He grumbled when finally she drew away for breath. She pushed him into the kitchen, and he seated her on a counter, rapidly pulling her legs around him and leaning forward to kiss her. She smiled against his lips, slowly leaning back.

"Grimmy…" she pulled away for a moment. "Are you going to make me have more kids after this one?" she asked.

He scowled at her, and stepped away from her, looking away. She remained seated on the counter, eyeing him curiously.

"Not if ya don't want to, I guess." He muttered, grabbing something from a cupboard and walking away. Neliel jumped down from the counter and followed him, wondering what he had, and what his problem was. She got close enough to him so that she could poke his shoulder with her nose, and he gave her an irritated look.

With a frown, she skittered back, her eyes wide. "What got into you, Grimmjow?"

"Fuck if I know." He reached into a jar quickly, handing Neliel a C-note. "Go buy yourself something nice." He told her, and she sighed, puffing out her lower lip.

"You're no fun." She pouted and stormed up the stairs, her mood destroyed. She had hoped to have a little romp, but it seemed that Grimmjow had taken offense at her question. It had been such an innocent one, too. She simply did not understand what his problem was.

Well, she had a hundred dollars. She figured she might as well do some clothes shopping, as much as she hated it. Well, she did need a new dress for the party they'd be throwing.

--

The morning of the party dawned bright and clear, and though it was beginning to grow chilly, it still wasn't uncomfortable.

Neliel rose later than usual, finding that Grimmjow had already risen and left the bed cold and lonely. She groaned to herself, covering her face and not wanting to get out of bed. She rolled over and curled up under the covers, feeling ever so slightly sick, just enough to keep her bedridden for an hour or so longer.

It was long enough to prompt Grimmjow to run back upstairs to check on her. She opened one eye as he tugged gently on her wrist.

"You okay?" he asked, and she whimpered ever so softly. "Don't wanna get out of bed, huh."

"Not really." She managed.

"What's wrong? Feel sick?" she nodded, trying to uncurl her body. "Come on downstairs, Nel, I'll make you something to eat."

"You can cook?"

"Sure." He shrugged, scooping her into his arms and out of the bed. "If not, there's always the breakfast buffet."

"Oh." She looked down; then let her face rest on Grimmjow's shoulder as he brought her down the stairs.

"What do you want? Buffet, or breakfast here?" he asked. She snuggled into his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"Here." She managed, and he shrugged.

"If you insist." He seated her at the table, where she let her head fall to the table gently and rest there. If it weren't for the party that evening, she would have laid in bed all day.

"All right, here. This is about the best I can do." Grimmjow set a bowl of soup before her. Neliel sniffed it warily before picking up her spoon and devouring it hungrily. He gave a smug smile, and Neliel managed a smile of her own. "Take a shower?" he asked tentatively, and she sighed.

"I need to." She returned, struggling to her feet.

"All right…I'll help ya."

"Really?" she widened her eyes at him, letting him encircle her in his arms.

"Yeah." He lifted her up and carried her up the stairs and into their bathroom. "How about a bath instead?" he asked, and she shrugged, letting him draw the bath of steamy water. Once it filled, he set her down in it, after undressing her, of course.

He sat on the toilet seat near the tub so that he could talk to her, and she gazed at him curiously.

"You're not going to join me?" she asked.

"Nah. I already had a shower today." He told her, and she pouted. "Come on, Nel, I'm right here." He grumbled, and she continued to pout. "Oh, fine, woman." He muttered, stripping and joining her in the bathtub. She smiled sweetly at him and handed him her bath pouf.

"Help me?" she asked, and he grumbled a bit, but did as she asked, washing her body the best he could. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closed. He even washed her hair for her, and she gave him the sweetest of kisses once she was clean.

"All right…" he helped her out of the tub, drying her off before drying himself off.

"You're strangely celibate today, Grimmjow." Neliel said with a giggle.

"What? You're not feeling well!" Grimmjow returned.

"When has that stopped you?" Neliel asked, with a grin.

"I guess never…but this is different dammit!"

"How?"

"Uh…you're pregnant."

"But Grimmy!!" Neliel pouted.

"What?"

She pulled him down onto the floor as she kissed him passionately, and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Then, he returned her kiss, his hand resting on her rounded hip as he closed his eyes, barely able to breathe. "Shit…Nel…" he whispered into her mouth, and she smiled as his hands found her swollen breasts.

Soon, he was guiding his rod within her, and she was practically gasping for breath. She whimpered softly as he thrust within her, her eyes watering even as she kept them shut. "Grimmy…" she whispered softly, her fingers digging into his back.

He kissed her to keep her from saying his name, or anything, and ran his hands up and down her body as he continued his thrusts, causing her to gasp and writhe beneath him, helpless in her desire for him. She shuddered suddenly, her muscles tightening suddenly, and he knew she had come. He continued his thrusts until he had released as well, and he fell to her breasts, panting to catch his breath.

"Damn…" he muttered, feeling the tiles beneath one of his hands, and knowing that Neliel had to be a bit uncomfortable, especially being under his weight. He rose and wrapped the towel around his waist, knotting it and helping Neliel to her feet. "You gotta get dressed."

"So do you."

"Yeah…well, come on." He demanded, and she quickly wrapped her hair in a towel before wrapping her body in one.

"All right." She took his hand and let him lead her to their room so that they could get dressed. Neliel, of course, put on her new dress, and Grimmjow wore some dark slacks and a nice, blue button down shirt. She squeezed his hand and bounded down the stairs, feeling slightly better, and excited to make dinner for their party.

Ulquiorra greeted her in the kitchen, having begun to prepare her food for her. She squealed delightedly, prompting Grimmjow to jokingly cover his ears as he came down the stairs.

"You're so nice to me, Ulquiorra!" she beamed at him, and he waved his hand lightly.

"I just felt that it needed to be done." He told her. She shrugged and rushed around to continue the cooking process, shooting a glare at Grimmjow.

"Help Ulquiorra set the table!" she commanded, and Grimmjow nodded quickly, beckoning Ulquiorra to follow him out to the dining room with everything they needed in tow.

She hummed to herself as she put the finishing touches on everything, and rushed out into the dining room to see how Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had fared. It seemed they had done well, and they looked at her innocently. She smiled sweetly and turned and ran back into the kitchen to finish everything. Then, she heard the doorbell ring, and she scurried back out to the kitchen.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, go into the kitchen and wait for the timers to go off while I greet our guests." She instructed, breezing through everything that needed to be done. Ulquiorra seemed to note everything, and if Grimmjow hadn't been listening, Ulquiorra would definitely take care of things.

Neliel rushed to the door, opening it and being greeted with the sight of Szayel, Sun-Sun, Nnoitora, and Mila Rose.

"Halibel and Stark are on their way. They're in the car…" Sun-Sun looked away, not caring to elaborate for some reason. Neliel took on a nervous expression as she stepped aside to let everyone in, and then she peered out the door. Stark and Halibel seemed to be having an argument in their car, and Neliel was perplexed by it. They had always seemed so happy!

She turned and led the others to the dining room after closing the door. She showed them where to sit, and as they did, the doorbell rang once. She turned and went to answer the door, almost being plowed over by Halibel and Stark, seeming to still be in the heat of the argument.

"I didn't ask you to buy it for me." Halibel glowered at Stark.

"Well, what money were you going to buy it with? You needed a new dress, didn't you?"

"You didn't have to spend that much on it. I would have been perfectly happy with the cheaper one."

"Well, you wanted that one!" Stark narrowed his eyes.

"Um…" Neliel blushed, biting her lip. "Could you…maybe…pretend to be happy?" she asked, clearly embarrassed by her question.

"Oh, sure." Stark nodded. "As long as she'll pretend to care about the money I spend on her."

"And as long as he'll pretend to be a loving husband…"

"What makes you think I'm not loving?"

"You've been complaining about all the money you spend on me for the past three weeks!"

"Yeah, well—"

"Stop it!" Neliel cried, waving her hands. "Can't you guys just relax? For a little bit?" she frowned. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion. We're minus one Apache. Can't you celebrate that, at least?"

"I suppose."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Just save the argument for later, okay?" Neliel begged, puffing her lip out. They calmed down and followed her into the dining room, and once they were seated, three seats were left. Neliel went into the kitchen, and her exasperation was clear to both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"What happened?" Grimmjow asked.

"We'll talk about it later. Come on, we've got food to serve." She said, grabbing two platters of food and carrying them out to the table. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra grabbed the rest, and followed her. Once all of the food was settled on the table, the three servers took their seats, and Neliel began to fill her plate with delicious, steaming food. Then, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and the rest followed suit, passing the platters around.

Everyone at the table agreed that Neliel's cooking was rather great, even Nnoitora, grudgingly, of course.

Once they'd eaten, Neliel, Halibel, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose all sat in the living room, talking. The guys had gone into the basement to play cards or something. Neliel figured they were probably drinking, for Grimmjow'd had a mini fridge put in down there, and he'd stocked it with many beverages.

"You have such a nice house, Neliel." Sun-Sun observed, and Mila Rose agreed.

"Thank you. I do try to keep good care of it." She said with a smile. "I'm just lucky that Grimmjow makes such good money."

"When does he go back to work?" Halibel asked curiously.

"In a week or two."

"The injury was that bad?"

"It's still pretty nasty." Neliel revealed. "He's been so stubborn about it, too."

"He has?" Sun-Sun looked surprised.

"He's just annoyed with the fact that it has to be taken good care of." Neliel returned nonchalantly. "It's nothing I can't handle." She shrugged, studying her nails.

"Where did Apache go?" Mila Rose asked suddenly.

"Vacation." Halibel answered.

"Her and Ulquiorra had a bit of a…falling out, we'll call it." Neliel shrugged. "They simply need time apart, and for the time being, he is staying here."

"Oh, how scandalous!" Mila Rose clapped her hands giddily.

"Not scandalous at all." Neliel's eyes were completely serious. "He simply needed a place, other than his house, to stay for a while. He has a large house, and it seemed empty to him." She said, and Mila Rose shrugged. "Besides, I love my husband."

"Love isn't everything." Halibel returned, and Neliel frowned.

"You're right…but we've got more than just love." She sighed, biting her lip. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over her, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed for a little while. "My apologies. I wish to lie down." She said, and left the room.

The other females decided to continue chatting, for Neliel could not be too sick. She just needed to lie down for a little bit, and she'd probably feel better really soon.

The guys played poker down in the basement for a while. They had decided to bet with some of their own money, and Nnoitora had already lost all of his, and could only watch. Ulquiorra seemed to be making the most money, and Grimmjow settled for just being the dealer, and not really betting too much.

Nnoitora decided he had to go to the bathroom halfway through the game, and was instructed to use the upstairs bathroom, as it was probably the cleanest. He followed instructions, and realized that Neliel was in her room. Well, he _had_ wanted to harass her a bit.

He moved up the next flight of stairs and pushed the door open. He heard Neliel's rough breathing, and knew immediately that she wasn't feeling well. He sensed her lift her head ever so slightly.

"Grimm—who's there?" she called softly.

"Just a blast from the past." He leered down at her.

"Nnoitora…please, leave me alone." She begged.

"Nah, it's too fun to fuck with you." He grinned, leaning down to press his forehead against hers.

"Go away!" she cried a little bit louder than before, though not loud enough to arouse suspicion. It'd be rather hard to scream that loud, but Neliel had some lungs.

"Not even if you beg." He returned, laughing as his breath warmed her face. She cringed and shivered, wishing that she didn't feel so helpless in her nearly crippling sickness.

"Nnoitora…what will you gain by doing this?" she asked.

"Doing what? Oh, this?" he lifted up her dress, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. "No one would even know. You're already pregnant, you really can't have another fucking kid now." He laughed down at her, and she narrowed her golden eyes.

"Stop it!" she cried, her hands balling into fists.

"You know, I like you the way you are now. You're so helpless."

"Nnoitora…stop it! Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, his lips were pressing down on hers, and though she struggled beneath him, it was hard not to return the kiss. His long fingers curved around her hips, and she writhed beneath him as though in pain. She managed to gain a bit of herself back and she bit his lip harshly, prompting him to smack her without restraint across the face.

"Bitch." He growled, and she held her injured cheek, breathing heavily. It hurt, but she couldn't seem weak in front of him! The sickness was bad enough!

"Get out. This is my room!" her voice threatened to rise to dangerous levels, and Nnoitora covered her lips with one large hand.

"Oh, really now?" he snickered. "I don't fucking care." He returned, and she fought back the urge to cry and scream hysterically.

Grimmjow hadn't thought anything was wrong until about fifteen minutes had gone by. He was slightly confused, and he gave over the right to deal to Ulquiorra so that he could check things out. He first went to where Neliel was supposed to be—with the women.

It worried him that she was absent. "Where'd Nel go? The bathroom?"

"No. She felt sick and went to lie down. Is she all right?" Halibel asked.

"I don't fucking know. I'll tell you once I'm done with an ass kicking." He growled, storming up the stairs. "Nnoitora better fucking hope he has explosive diarrhea or something…" he muttered to himself as he flung open the already partially ajar door to his room, flicking the lights on fiercely.

The sight that met his eyes was none too pleasant. Neliel looked close to tears as Nnoitora forcefully undressed her.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing to my wife?" he demanded, pulling the lanky man from his enceinte wife.

"Nothing that she didn't want." Nnoitora leered at Grimmjow.

"Bastard!" Grimmjow growled, charging at Nnoitora. Neliel covered her eyes, curling up into a ball on the bed. She was disgusted with what had almost happened, and glad that Grimmjow had come to check on her. "Raping a sick, _pregnant_ woman is below even you, dammit!" he growled as he sent a punch for Nnoitora's cheek.

"She fucking wanted it." Nnoitora retorted, sending a knee to Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow hit the floor with a loud thud, purposefully making the entire house shake as much as he could, even though that hurt, too. Neliel screamed from the bed, thinking that something worse had happened.

"Leave him alone!" she cried, struggling to rise from the bed. Nnoitora towered over Grimmjow's incapacitated form, and Neliel pulled a phone to her, dialing 9-1-1.

"Bitch!" Nnoitora dove to snatch the phone from her hands, but she rolled off of the bed, landing on her knees and managing to inform the operator about the domestic disturbance. Luckily, Halibel had heard Neliel's screams, and had run upstairs with Ulquiorra in tow, telling the others to remain downstairs.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she demanded as she stood at the doorway, Ulquiorra beside her. Neliel dropped the phone in utter relief, and sudden realization. Ulquiorra and Halibel looked meant for each other…and they were both having spousal problems!

This was no time for matchmaking though, or even thinking about such things. She moved to Grimmjow's side, cradling his head in her lap. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"He got me right in the stomach…where…"

Neliel's eyes widened, and realization hit once again. He had been hit right where he'd been injured in the car accident!

"You'll be all right, Grimmy."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fucking hurts. I'm sorry, Nel."

"Sorry? For what?" she bent down to kiss him. "Just be quiet. You can apologize later."

She looked over to Nnoitora, who was being restrained by Halibel. He muttered obscenities under his breath, and fought against Halibel's grip. She was not letting up, however.

"Thank you, Halibel, Ulquiorra." Neliel breathed.

"It was no problem." Ulquiorra replied. Halibel simply nodded, straining under the force of Nnoitora's latest struggle. She punched him in the back of the head to calm him down.

"I can't believe…that asshole." Grimmjow growled. Neliel smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Grimmy. I told you he's obsessed with me." She murmured.

"Shouldn't have invited him."

"Had to."

"We'll live."

"You'd better."

"Oh, I will."

"Good." She bent to kiss him again, and he made a 'Yuck!' face.

"Ugh. You taste like Nnoitora." He grumbled, and she made an identical face.

"I'll go brush my teeth as soon as I get the chance." She practically promised.

"Sure."

"I will!" she protested. "Gross…now I know what you mean…"

Nnoitora grumbled something about not tasting bad at all.

Later on that night, just Halibel, Neliel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra remained at the house. Nnoitora and Mila Rose had made a hasty departure after speaking with the police, and no one really missed them.

They sat around the cleared off table, and talked lightly. Halibel eventually went into her life.

"Stark and I keep getting into arguments over the slightest things." She admitted suddenly.

"That's…" Neliel frowned, trailing off.

"I don't think we'll last much longer." She revealed ever so slightly sadly. Neliel's eyes widened, and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra tried not to look shocked or anything.

"But…we thought for sure you two would last!" Neliel protested.

"We must have thought wrong, Neliel." Halibel returned. "It surely happens. We'll probably get divorced."

"Then what will happen?"

"We'll move on." She shrugged. "We'll stay here in this world, of course, but we'll each find someone else." She sighed.

"Apache asked me for a divorce yesterday." Ulquiorra said suddenly. Neliel looked as though she were about to faint with shock.

"Fuck…she'll definitely be after—"

"She wants to stay wherever it is she's gone." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed. "As good as it will be to be rid of such trash, it is a bit depressing, I suppose."

"You'll still have that house—Oh!" Neliel's eyes widened. "But…" she frowned, looking down. "I'm tired, and I still feel sick. Grimmy, can we go to bed?"

"Yeah, fine." Grimmjow returned, looking as though he'd been dozing on and off the entire time. He followed her up the stairs, leaving Halibel and Ulquiorra to talk. It was about what that was the question.

Neliel held her stomach, and frowned toward Grimmjow. "Why'd you get so mad at me the other day? You want more kids, don't you?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I…I don't know." He shrugged.

"You're going to have to fight with them for my attention, you know." She sighed, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah right." He laughed, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Just be thankful for delayed aging." She remarked with a smile.

He grinned and watched her strip to just bra and panties to sleep in. "Aw, come on, Nel." He tried on a pout, but it just looked funny. He stripped completely, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Grimmy." She rolled her eyes. "I'll lose the bra, I guess." She unhooked it quickly, letting it drop to the floor. Then, she crawled under the covers, curling up. Grimmjow drew her close to him, kissing her neck gently.

"Fuck, that kick hurt like hell." He said suddenly, and Neliel's eyes shot open and she rolled him onto his back.

"Hold on." She darted out of the bed and into their bathroom, grabbing a first aid kit of sorts. She set it beside Grimmjow on the bed, flicking on a bedside lamp to aid in her vision.

"You're gonna change it?" he asked.

"Of course." She nodded, peeling the gauze back. She frowned, curling her lip. "It looks like it's bled a little bit. Just one spot, but I think you can lose the wraps once those bits heal up." She said.

"Bout damn time!" he returned.

"I'd drool on it to aid the process, but I don't think it'll do anything since I'm in a gigai." She pouted.

"Well…we do have those pills."

"Soul Candy?" she smirked. "No, that's only for an emergency…and besides, that would seriously screw up the baby." She said. "We do want it to be human, don't we?" she asked, and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. But if he was…ow! If he was an arrancar baby, that'd be fucking cool."

"Sure. All right, I'm finished." She put away the supplies and left them on the table, turning off the lamp and cozying up to Grimmjow.

"You didn't have to do that." Grimmjow protested suddenly, feeling Neliel shiver slightly. "You're sick."

"I'm aware. That was important, though." She pouted up at him, and he somehow caught the expression, even though it was dark.

"Fine." He shrugged, lying on his back. Neliel cuddled up to him and used his chest as a pillow. "Thanks, I guess."

"I can't have you dying on me, you know." She said teasingly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Aw, shut up." He grumbled, ruffling her hair. "Sleep already, dammit."

"Fine." She fell to sleep, and he followed her into that dream state.

--

March came in like a lion.

The first day of the month, Neliel did not want to rise from the bed. She was wide-awake, but the gusts of wind and rain slapping against the sides of the house sent her diving under the covers again.

Beside her, Grimmjow snored lightly, dead asleep due to a late night/early morning at work. She sighed to herself, cuddling up to him. It was hard, due to the sheer size of her stomach, but he still managed to get an arm around her from somewhere in his sleep.

In less than a month, her child was due to be born. Her latest doctor visit revealed that she was not carrying just one child, but two. Twins.

She groaned as she felt both of the twins kick at the same time, and she rubbed her stomach.

"This storm is scaring you just as much as it's scaring me, isn't it?" she asked softly, continuing the rubbing motion of her hand. "Don't worry. Daddy's here to keep us safe, even if he is snoring like a motorboat."

Those words seemed to please the frantically kicking unborn children, but Grimmjow's eye popped open.

"I do not snore like a motorboat." He grumbled, and Neliel snickered.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked, and he found that her glowing face made him want to stay awake for days.

"I don't want to sleep now." He told her, and her eyes widened.

"Oh." She frowned. "That's a bit of a problem." She mused, tilting her head. "You're going to be a grouch later on." She told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"What woke you up?" he asked.

"Thunder. It shook the whole house." She said.

"Scared?"

"A little bit." She admitted. "I didn't think there'd be a storm so early in the morning."

"Probably started in the night."

"Oh." She sighed softly. "Do we get up now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. If you want."

"I'm starving. You're going to keep sleeping though, aren't you?" she asked softly.

"Nah. I can't now." He told her, and she rolled her eyes, her hand on her back as she rose from the bed and began her journey down the stairs.

"It's times like these I wish we had a downstairs bedroom." She sighed, rubbing her aching back.

"I could always drag a mattress downstairs." He shrugged.

"No." she frowned. "You don't have to do that."

A ring of their doorbell interrupted their conversation. Neliel sighed and moved faster to get to the door. She opened it and was mildly surprised to be greeted by Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra? What brings you around?" she asked.

"I just thought I would stop in and say hello." He revealed a platter covered by a lid. "And I brought some food, in case you hadn't eaten yet."

Neliel's eyes widened, and she smiled sweetly. "That's so thoughtful of you!" she reached forward to take it from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"No, I can carry it." He told her, following her into the kitchen, where Grimmjow had been rummaging through cabinets.

"Ulquiorra brought us some breakfast!" Neliel told him with a grin. He too took on a look of surprise, prompting Neliel to giggle.

Ulquiorra set the platter down, and lifted the lid from it so that they could all fix plates to take into the dining room.

"What have you been doing with yourself lately, Ulquiorra?" Neliel asked.

"Quite a lot, really." He shrugged. "The divorce has been made final, and I had Apache's things shipped to her." He informed, and Grimmjow looked strangely interested in Ulquiorra's life.

"Is Halibel really living with you?" Neliel asked curiously. "She hasn't told me anything except that she moved out of Stark's place."

"Yes. She is."

"Oh!" Neliel's mouth hung open, and Grimmjow held back a snicker at her expression.

"She and Stark decided to wait until her child is born to make the divorce final. After all, a bastard child would not look good." He said. "But they are officially separated."

"So…are you and—" Neliel blushed, and Ulquiorra shrugged.

"Not officially. If she and I decide to have a relationship, it will be once the divorce is made final. We don't care to complicate things any further."

"Oh! That's good, I think!" she smiled encouragingly, finishing her food and leaning back. She sighed, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Are you excited?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes on her stomach.

"I suppose. Twins will be a handful, especially considering who their parents are." Neliel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up." Grimmjow muttered, and Neliel giggled softly.

"You know it's true! We're both impossible. Why do you think we got paired up?" Neliel tilted her head at Grimmjow.

"Because of the chemistry between us." Grimmjow corrected mildly.

"Oh, right." Neliel rose and carried her emptied plate into the kitchen. "Thank you, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes. "It's not a problem."

"Oh!" she poked Grimmjow lightly. "I've got to go get some groceries. When do you go to work?" she asked. "Or…do you work today?"

"Nah, I got today off."

"Will you take me, then?" she asked, perking a brow. He shrugged.

"I guess."

Neliel smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then smiled at Ulquiorra, rubbing her stomach. Things seemed to be looking up, but she couldn't say that Aizen would be happy with all of the results. Well, she was happy, and she couldn't care less, unless it was something that destroyed her happiness.

One thing Neliel knew for sure was that she hated going out in public and shopping. She got so much attention from her protruding belly, and so many little kids asking their mothers "Is she pregnant, or just fat?" and then being told how rude it was to ask such a question.

She was glad Grimmjow was there, for he helped her out quite a bit. She needed his help, and support, and he gave it as freely as his personality allowed.

The part she wasn't looking forward to was the actual event of giving birth. She hadn't even begun to think of good names! Well, she'd have to get on her computer and start shopping for some.

She was glad to get home, though it was late, for Grimmjow had insisted on taking her out to a fancy dinner. She was exhausted, and just wanted to get to bed.

"Why don't ya just sleep on the second floor?" Grimmjow asked, and Neliel pouted.

"Only if you'll sleep with me." She negotiated.

"Oh, fine. I was planning to, anyway." He rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"Good. I'd be lonely if you weren't there. I've grown used to having you in my bed." She told him with a short kiss.

"Oh? Great. You'll hate me if I ever have to go on a business trip." He told her, and Neliel pouted.

"Couldn't you take me?"

"Sorry, you'd have to be a stripper."

"What?" Neliel frowned. "That's unfair!" she shrugged. "But, I guess that makes sense." She sighed. She had a sudden thought in her head that post pregnancy was not going to be a fun time. She'd have weight to lose, though she'd been exercising as best as she could. She was sure she could return to her normal size, and Grimmjow would have to accept her no matter what she looked like.

Otherwise, she would kick his ass.

Other than the nightmarish thoughts of post pregnancy exercise, Neliel slept soundly. Grimmjow joined her in that state of sound sleep, and both shared a lack of dreams.


	8. finale

_A/N: FOUR YEARS LATER. The Nel returns with the finish to this story. AH. Well, I do apologize, my own real life came back to haunt me for a change. AND I hope this will tide you allover until I decide to write something to tie everything up securely. I just want to get a few of these stories finished so I can work on new things. _

_Or maybe...just maybe...I could put them up for adoption. TAKERS? :D just kidding...maybe._

"AHHHH!" The scream tore from Neliel's lips without warning. Grimmjow's face was as white as the hospital sheets, and the ones in the hospital room knew it was only partly from Neliel's death grip on his hand.

"Push, you can do it! You're almost there!" A nurse cried, and another scream tore from the laboring woman's lips.

She suddenly let go of Grimmjow's hand, and he frowned in surprise. "Go, look." She managed to tell him, toughing out the pain enough to give him a smile. Then she was pushing again, her screams subsided into quiet determination to push two newborns into a new world. "It's a boy! And...a girl!" One of the doctors announced.

"Oh, thank god." Neliel breathed, succumbing to darkness and falling back onto the pillows.

"Nel!" Grimmjow started at her, but a nurse stopped him.

"She'll be fine. She's just exhausted, but would you like to hold your newborns?" She asked him, and he nodded. She handed over the twins, and Grimmjow marveled at their perfectly formed miniature faces.

"Aw, she did well," he said, not bothering to mask the love in his voice. It wasn't long before Nel came to and demanded her newborns. Grimmjow was happy to oblige, bringing them to her with pride.

"Oh, they're so beautiful!" She exclaimed happily, cradling them on her chest lovingly. A primitive look of joy graced her features, and Grimmjow found his heart melting. "Hey, what is the date today, Grimmy?" She asked quietly, and he frowned in thought for a moment.

"March 28th."

"Okay. I'll remember this day forever." She vowed, and Grimmjow planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, so will I. So, you figure out some names?"

"I thought you might have." Neliel pouted, and Grimmjow laughed.

"You are hilarious, Nel. You're the one who was glued to your internet for the last month."

"Oh, you're right." Neliel giggled sheepishly. "Yes, the boy is Hunter Lance." She paused to add suspense, and Grimmjow found himself rolling his eyes at her choice. It seemed fitting enough to him, as long as it was good enough for his beautiful wife. "And the girl is Ambelu Victoria."

"Where the hell did you find that name, Nel?" He demanded jokingly, and Nel pouted.

"What? Don't you like it, Grimmy?" She asked.

"I do, but it's definitely something else...just like you." He added as an afterthought. Neliel laughed softly and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"And you, too, my sweet panther."

Neliel and her newborns recovered quickly, and Grimmjow was glad to have his wife return home finally. Neliel and Halibel had held a joint baby shower for all of their needs, and it had been no difficult task gathering up whatever they had missed. Grimmjow had the baby monitors set up just before Neliel had begged to go to the hospital.

So when at two am the twins began to cry hungrily, Neliel and Grimmjow could hear it from their bed loud and clear.

Neliel zombie walked to the twins' room to feed them, nursing them each at the same time with ease. Grimmjow shuffled in on the sight, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You can go back to bed, Grimmy." Neliel murmured. "I've got this." She reassured him. He grinned at her.

"Aw, I just wanted to watch for a moment, Nel. No harm in that, right?" He asked, and she conceded.

"I suppose not." Once sated, the babies pulled their mouths away from Neliel's breasts, yawning simultaneously. Neliel handed Hunter to Grimmjow, burping Ambelu herself. "Pretty little Bel Bel." Neliel cooed after the infant had belched out her gas. Grimmjow awkwardly followed suit, startled a little when Hunter's belch came. Neliel giggled and lay Bel back to sleep, kissing her little girl tenderly on the forehead.

"You know, this is probably the cutest we'll ever see 'em." Grimmjow mused, and Neliel smacked him lightly.

"Don't jinx us!" She whined softly, tugging on his hand and leading him back to their bedroom. He kissed her cheek before following her into bed. Once under the covers, he pulled her into his arms and she snuggled up against him suggestively, but the next thing he knew she was sound asleep.

"Damnable woman." He grumbled affectionately, ruffling her hair and following her into that deep sleep.

Neliel found she was pregnant again three months later, and chased Grimmjow around their house with mocking threats toward his manhood that day.

"You have NO IDEA how much pain I went through to have YOUR kids!" Neliel cried, chasing Grimmjow around with a large spatula.

"Hey, you could have said no!" He returned.

"And you could have used protection!" She retorted, swinging her spatula menacingly.

"Come on, Nel, put that down. Hey, what are you doing with those scissors? NEL WHAT THE FUCK NO!" Grimmjow made haste with the running the hell away from his wife, afraid suddenly that she was bordering too close to serious for his liking.

"Grimmy! I just want to talk!" She cried sweetly, and he growled in response.

"I don't believe you! Put down those damn scissors and that damn spatula and we'll talk, Nel! But you ain't getting near me with that shit!"

"Okay, just let me get the vacuum instead." She suggested, and Grimmjow smacked his forehead.

"I'm going to Stark's until you calm the fuck down, Nel." He told her, and she instantly laid her 'weapons' down on the counter.

"I'm calm, Grimmy!" She told him brightly, and he sighed.

"You know, I don't know what to do with you so-" He was interrupted by wailing from the twins' room.

"Nothing but more of this for the next couple years." Neliel grumbled with a small twitch of her eye, but Grimmjow could tell that she was happy despite all of her complaints.

Two years passed to find Neliel enjoying her three children, the third a gorgeous teal haired girl Grimmjow had named Isabella Harper. He wasn't one for picking out names, but with Nel's help of course he had found a good combination.

"Grimmy! I got a job!" Neliel cried, bounding home after a short shopping trip one day.

"You did what?" Grimmjow demanded, looking up from his laptop in surprise.

"I got a job. Why, is that a bad thing? I figured I could use something to do. It's only three or four mornings a week, so we probably won't have to worry about babysitters." She told him. "I'll always be home by three or four in the afternoon."

"What job is it?" He asked, suddenly finding himself curious.

"Oh, just a cashier at one of those department stores. And I get a ten percent employee discount on anything in the store. Isn't that nice?" She asked softly. "They even sell groceries!" She clasped Grimmjow's hands, waving them excitedly.

"So I'm gonna see you around here less, then, huh?" Grimmjow couldn't hide the edge of jealousy in his tone.

"Oh, Grimmy, don't be like that." Neliel planted a dozen kisses all over his face, and though he pulled an ugly face, she knew he enjoyed her attentions. "Now, why don't we celebrate?" She grinned at him mischievously. "Are the kittens down for a nap?" She whispered teasing, and he nodded, having grown accustomed to her nickname for their children. "You know..." She dropped her eyes, frowning. "This is going to sound weird coming from me...but I want another one." She told him, and he grinned.

"I can definitely make that happen, Nel." He was pressing her against the kitchen counter in a heartbeat, laying hot kisses all up and down her neck. She shuddered at his touch, the bliss she felt never waning, only seeming to intensify through their years together. Grimmjow's skilled fingers lifted her light dress from her frame with ease, finding that she had gone au naturale beneath it.

"Oh, look at my dirty girl, no pa-"

Neliel silenced him with her tongue in his mouth, and he couldn't help succumbing to her desires. The next thing she knew, he was inside of her, and she didn't care that he'd skipped the foreplay. He lifted her onto the counter and thrust his hips in a delicate rhythm, his right arm barred behind her shoulders while his left hand ran through her thick hair, keeping her lips pressed to his.

Nary a moan left their lips, though the pleasure they knew in those moments built pleasure within them. The only thing Neliel allowed to escape were soft gasps and heavy breaths as she reached for something just barely out of her reach. With every jerk of Grimmjow's hips, the glory Neliel sought came closer, and she cried out for it, unable to hold back any longer. Her body jerked forward and all in a rush she released, shaking uncontrollably as Grimmjow followed her a few thrusts later.

She milked him dry with her body, and he fell to her heaving chest in exhaustion.

"Fuck, Nel, how am I supposed to work tonight in this condition?" He demanded, and she only shrugged.

"You'll get your energy back—Oh, the kittens are waking up." Neliel pulled away from Grimmjow so she could slip her dress back on, smoothing it down until it looked as though nothing had happened. She cleaned up in the bathroom on her way to tend to her children, sighing contentedly. This was heaven, she thought. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into with a possible fourth addition to their family, but she didn't think she wanted it any other way.

"I'm so getting fixed after this one..." She mused to herself, shaking her head and smiling at herself in the mirror. Then, she went to tend to her children, realizing in that moment that no matter what they did, she would always love them. No matter how wild or unruly they became, she would never waver in how much she cared. _Even if they turn out just like Grimmjow..._she thought to herself with a smile.

Yes, this life was a good life, Neliel knew. She felt blessed, and loved, but above all she was happy. And so was Grimmjow, and together they would give their children only the best life had to offer.

Grimmjow stood watching Neliel with their children, pride filling him. He pulled her into his arms, taking Hunter from her. "Nel, I love you, and these kids of ours." He grinned as he ruffled up his son's hair, much to Hunter's apparent chagrin.

"He already resembles you, Grimmy." Neliel teased, moving to ruffle Grimmjow's hair. Her beloved panther ducked and laughed.

"He'll be just like me. And maybe Bel or Harper will be just like you."

"Let's hope they all take after me." Neliel teased, soothing a wailing Harper.

Though they never hoped to know the hows or whys of it, Grimmjow and Neliel were grateful to have been paired up together, and grateful to know that they had found happiness together. That was enough for them.

END.

_A/N: Consider this my supah belated Christmas present to anyone who still follows this story. Anyone left out there? Huh? -taps screen- Didn't think so. :D _


End file.
